Conóceme
by Hybrid-Kothari
Summary: Describamos lo que realmente sucedió conmigo, lo que no te he dicho. Esto es lo que realmente soy. Lo que normalmente vez, no es tan real, yo soy mucho más que eso. Draco/Ginny, Au.
1. Chapter 1: Mi naturaleza

**Un nuevo fic. Un nuevo comienzo. Quien sabe y tal vez una vieja historia, ****pero quise mostrar mi versión de lo omitido de eso que queremos ver.**

**Sin más léanlo!**

Dedicatoria especial:

_Deseo con toda mi alma y corazón, que halles la paz que buscaste en vida esa felicidad eterna, y que el jubilo de mis palabras logren acercarte más a ese paraíso que mereces. _

_For Cruz and Gianni, Today and ever!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** _Mi naturaleza_

-¡Ginevra Weasley!- Llamó McGonagall después de tantos alumnos.

Su cabello rojo oscuro…

…_distinción…_

…sus labios carmesí, sus ojos llenos de un _atrayente_ brillo. Decisión, confianza y fortaleza. Con caminar decididoy seguro. Con silueta de niña, y con semblante de mujer. Ese semblante definido que no todas tenemos a su edad.

No estaba impaciente, parecía que esperaba una noticia que ya sabía de antemano. Estaba cansada tal vez, eso sí, y sobremanera, de estar parada viendo pasar a tanto_ idiota._ Ya no había de qué preocuparse, al fin le tocaba a ella.

Estaba segura de a donde iría, sabía exactamente la casa que le tocaría, pero también sabía cuál era la mejor elección, lo que le convenía, y lo que se esperaba de ella, siendo lo que era, y esperando ser.

-Así que aquí tenemos ¡una Weasley! -dijo el desgastado sombrero en voz alta, se permitió divagar, mientras el comedor escuchaba atento- La última, al parecer…

Se removió un poco incomoda por aquél detalle.

-Al fin algo diferente, pero fácil, y a la vez curioso -proclamó el sombrero a voz en grito.

La pelirroja se removió con inquietud, se notaba que los gritos del viejo sombrero no le agradaban y menos si divulgaba su futuro porvenir.

-Ya entendí querida... -parecía divertido- Tú eres distinta a los otros-dijo el sombrero, ahora en un susurro.

_Mi naturaleza es…_

Ni siquiera pestañeó, sólo miraba fijamente las puertas del gran comedor, con estupor tal vez, pero bastante sutil en su forma de hacer creer que ese estupor, y de algún modo complacencia, no eran nada más que nervios. Continuó sin reaccionar, y hacer que no se inmutaba en lo más mínimo.

-No sé, querida. Puede ser aburrido, esa casa no es para personas como tú -ladeó un poco la cabeza y su cabellera oscura resplandeció.

_Orgullo._

-Como quieras, pero te aseguro que ésa no es la mejor opción para ti…

_Inteligencia._

-¡¡Gryffindor!!

Se levantó y caminó directamente hacia la mesa, tal y como se lo exigían. La mesa ovacionaba a su nueva integrante, que sin sorpresa ahora estaba entre ellos. Otra Weasley más en la casa de los leones, y eso, era de esperarse. Caminó, y por primera vez sonrió, aunque de lado, después de todo, había salido tal y como ella lo había planificado, nada de lamentos, nada de sorpresas, nada de eso.

Con clara complacencia, miró de reojo a la otra mesa, la más lejana. La mesa donde las personas como ella suelen sentarse, pero donde ella no podía estar.

Tomo asiento, junto a sus demás hermanos que ya la esperaban felices, que la ovacionaban con algo de exageración, lo esperado.

De un momento a otro los gritos se fueron apaciguando, y comenzó a percibir mejor sus alrededores. Se sentía observada, alguien más la estaba mirando, y de una forma bastante exigente, si se puede decir, incómoda. ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era capaz de atreverse a incomodarla de aquella forma tan grosera?

Sin ser obvia pero tampoco imperceptible, ladeó su cabeza un poco, con disimulo volteó a ver quién o más bien quiénes eran; sus _videntes_ estaban alejados, tres pares de ojos que la miraban incrédulos... Tal vez no los convenció a todos. Eran slytherins.

_Habilidad._

Un pelinegro de mirada maliciosa, y de la misma forma despectiva, clavaba sus ojos en ella. Tenía compañía, alguien más a su lado, una chica de facciones finas, pelinegra también, pero esta poseía un reluciente perfil. Su rostro mostraba "que se le antojaba no solo mirar", era un escrutinio muy descarado.

Siguió observando y la última mirada, escrutiñadora la hizo reaccionar. Se olvidó por completo del disimulo y decoro que debía mantener ese momento, de alguna forma era imposible.

_Malicia. _

… _la misma malicia… el mismo porte…_

Después del callejón, la misma mirada gris.

Ese porte…

…cabello rubio...

_La combinación perfecta. _

Él era;

…_esa sutileza…_

_Tal vez, la fascinación perfecta para mi naturaleza, la mejor opción, pero ocurrentemente mi perdición._

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Esto es algo pequeño para empezar._

_Este cap. me salió cortito, pero iré agrandándolos a medida que avance, si es que me lo permiten. No tan cortos, ni tan largos, y pues esperemos que ni un poquitín redundantes, suelo cometer errores de esos, pero puff... espero que me apoyen. ^^_

_Este fic, otra ocurrencia de última hora, como todos los demás que he hecho._

_**Agradezco a mi nueva Beta**__ Adhara Adjar,__ quien ayudo a que este capítulo fuese ahora lo que es (mejor). Y agradezco, por su entusiasmo por hacerlo más rápido de lo que yo pensaba. ^^ _

_Espero les guste y me dejen saber su opinión, es imperial tenerla, a menos que no quieran que siga._

_Adiós, y espero que hasta la próxima._


	2. Chapter 2: Actitudes

_¡__Hola!_

_¡__No me tarde!, aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo cap. que espero les guste._

_Es bastante largo, con relación al primero. Ojala no sea confuso, por las escenas que son distintas, y aunque estén respectivamente dividas no son simultaneas, y para cada una ha pasado cierto tiempo._

_

* * *

_

**CAPITULO 2:**

_**ACTITUDES**_

Estaba en su habitación por fin a salvo de cualquier mirada suspicaz, escrutiñadora o que mostrase inconformidad. Totalmente fuera del alcance de _ellos_, y eso la relajaba un poco, aunque no estaba segura de por qué siquiera se tensaba.

Pero era extraño, la miraban, o más bien la _estudiaban_

Había visto inconformidad, sí, pero ¿por qué?

Era ilógico, que _ellos_ la observaran con _inconformidad_, y vaya si era evidente, porque se mostraban, de por sí, demasiado interesados en ella, que de no ser por la distracción de la selección habría sido muy obvia, incluso para el resto, semejantes miradas.

Dio un paseo por su habitación, sinceramente era muy cómoda, pero había un pequeñísimo inconveniente que impedía la comodidad total. El problema no yacía en la habitación, pues esta era 4 veces más grande que la suya en casa, su cama era grande con dosel, y con espacio más que suficiente para todas sus pertenencias, ya que contaba con dos veladores, una cómoda y un escritorio de madera obscura al igual que la cama, para ella sola, incluso el baño era lo bastante grande, ya que contaba con una tina, dos duchas, inodoro, y dos lavabos, todo en tonalidad crema. Pero todo el disgusto se resumía, sin duda a lo de compartir la habitación con otras dos chicas más.

Suspiró resignada, después de todo, no era gran cosa. Era su burbuja, y aunque esas dos estuviesen ahí, pues digamos que su burbuja era impenetrable; además ya hallaría posteriormente la mejor forma de deshacerse de esas dos.

Se sentó en la amplia cama de dosel que le pertenecía, mientras sus dos compañeras seguían inspeccionando la habitación.

-¡Es increíble! - habló una de ellas, la castaña.

-Coincido, mi hermana siempre me describía todo, y pues nunca me describió una habitación como esta, se los aseguro – era la otra, una pelinegra que miraba su escritorio y cama maravillada.

No les prestó atención. En lo más mínimo se inmutó por sus comentarios acerca de la habitación, y lo grande y cómoda que era.

Tomó su varita y apuntó a su baúl, y de él salió una pequeña maleta, o mochila, junto con sus libros que enseguida se acomodaron en el escritorio que a ella le correspondía.

-¡Genial! –Exclamó una de sus compañeras, la castaña- ¡sí que sabes usar tu varita!

Ginny la observó por un momento, ahí estaban molestándola, rompiendo su burbuja. Entonces sonrió de medio lado, el comentario le pareció estúpido, tanto como su elocuente interlocutora,le divertía ver la cara de asombro de aquella chica, que sin duda era _muggle._

Ante la sonrisa de Ginny, ambas reaccionaron, tal lo esperado con mucha, según ellas, reciprocidad y sonrieron con amabilidad hacia la pelirroja también, creyendo en una generosidad y humildad totalmente nula.

-Yo sé hacer algunos hechizos básicos, pero todavía no puedo hacer cosas como esa- dijo la pelinegra, y agregó- y puedo asegurarte que eres la única que puede, entre los de primero.

Ginny solo asintió una vez. Era normal, nadie en primer año suele controlar un hechizo con varita de esa forma, más este siendo su primera noche en el colegio de magia y hechicería.

Pero no le importaba que una estúpida como Alissa Wilde se lo repitiera, o la otra tonta Julian Bryht o como sea _la muggle_ se lo dijera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

-Así que se lo ha puesto a ella.

-¡Eso ya lo sé Blaise! ¿No tienes un mejor tema hoy?

Un rubio se removió molesto en el sillón en el que yacía sentado. Tocándose la sien con vehemencia y entrecerrando los ojos con pesadez, eran gestos que demostraban su creciente enojo. Mientras que el moreno recostado frente a él, en el otro sillón, tenía cara de desconcertado, y ni si quiera se había inmutado por la respuesta de su compañero.

-Siguen aquí –dijo una morena, próxima a ellos, acababa de ingresar a la sala común. Esta dio un gran suspiro de cansancio, con cierta molestia mientras caminaba hasta una de las esquinas del mueble que el pelinegro ocupaba, y se apoyo en ella, del lado que el pelinegro tenía los pies.- ¿Y qué? ¿Creen que me he equivocado? –preguntó Pansy.

-Tiene la actitud, además de cierto encanto, y lo más relevante de su condición, es una sangre pura –opinó Blaise y tomo su barbilla con la mano– pero el sombrero tiene la última palabra Pansy, entonces, ¡pues no! ¡No coincido contigo!

_Encanto… y mucho más que eso…_

Pansy se volteó por un segundo hacia él –Esta bien, no lo niego, pero te aseguro que ésa no lo soportará.

-Entonces, ¿Qué mierda hace en Gryffindor? –repitió el rubio molesto, sin apenas notar lo que había dicho.

-Después de todo, sí te intrigó la Weasley ¿eh? -Blaise lo observaba con una ceja alzada, divertido.

-Pues eso, querido Draco, no lo sabremos hasta que ella misma te lo diga -la pelinegra estaba molesta- Además es una Weasley, está allá porque es una asquerosa Weasley. Dime, ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

Blaise estaba más que divertido, y lo mostraba con su sonrisa _maligna_, cada vez que uno de ellos reclamaba o refunfuñaba. Por otro lado, Draco estaba furioso, se notaba en la mueca de pocos amigos que tenia dibujada en su rostro, que después cambió a tenso cuando se dio cuenta de su error, y ahora los miraba como si fueran alguna enfermedad altamente contagiosa.

-No te entiendo Pansy –sentenció Draco, y por primera vez sonrió– ¿Acaso no puedes aceptar que la asquerosa Weasley es la que tiene el diario y que por algo será? Pareces celosa.

Pansy bufó ante la estúpida insinuación de Draco, mientras que Blaise, solo se reía con burla de ambos.

-¡Me largo! –sentenció Draco levantándose de golpe, y se dirigió hacia el piso inferior,donde se hallaban los dormitorios.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Albus, esto no está bien!

-La opinión cuenta Minerva, y eso es lo que ella quería.

El director, como siempre estaba sentado apaciblemente en su silla con sus lentes de media luna apoyados en su ganchuda nariz.

-¿Sabes lo que eso puede conllevar, Albus? no me imagino un cambio de casa en algunos meses, sería catastrófico, los alumnos se descontrolarían, y querrían probar su suerte ¿y qué haremos?

La profesora McGonagall se hallaba parada frente a él, con un semblante totalmente salido de orbita, puesto que sus nervios no estaban en su lugar.

-Lo sé Minerva, pero no podemos ir contra las reglas, la única forma es que ella pida una re selección.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna otra forma para solucionar eso, porque cambiará Albus, de eso no tengas duda.

-No nos adelantemos a los hechos Minerva. Harry es un ejemplo, él sigue el Gryffindor y no ha ocurrido nada.

-Harry es distinto, en cambio ella es lo que es en esencia ¡por Merlín!

-Sólo te pido que guardes la calma, todo sucede por algo Minerva, además debemos recordar que su situación de _veela_ no tardará en manifestarse.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los días se habían hecho semanas, y las semanas se habían convertido en meses… y el cambio de casa era lo más remoto que podría cruzar por la mente de la implicada, y aunque, en algunos momentos le molestase no poder mostrar su verdadero, digamos _potencial_ en algunas situaciones… era algo que podía reservar y controlar, para ella, nada importante.

Había tomado la decisión de sumirse por completo en las clases, y pasar desapercibida para el resto, pues a nadie le importaba que fuese o no la mejor en clase. O eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Aunque hubiese ciertas excepciones con las que contar.

-Ginevra ¿puedo sentarme?

Una chica rubia la estaba molestando últimamente. La interrumpía para poder sentarse justo ahora en la mesa con ella. Pero eso no era nuevo, siempre molestaba, en clases, en la biblioteca, en el invernadero y en todos los sitios donde se pudiese compartir o trabajar en grupo, y eso estaba empezando a fastidiarla.

Era molesto, porque siempre importunaba, y sabía que era ella porque era la única que la llamaba por su nombre.

Hoy estaba dispuesta, a no verle el rostro a la Loca Lovegood, estaba dispuesta a apartarse de la vista de esa, y a tomar medidas. Había optado por la mesa más alejada, que se encontraba en el segundo pasillo de la biblioteca, tras los libreros grandes, donde casi nunca había nadie, por la oscuridad del lugar, y por eso siempre estaban libres la mayoría de mesas de trabajo. Pero por lo visto, ni tomando medidas drásticas iba a ser capaz de quitársela de encima.

La observó por un momento, ¿Acaso no había suficientes mesas desocupadas para que ella escogiera justo aquella? Sin más opción asintió. Se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo y a intentar ignorarla, como siempre que ella irrumpía en su burbuja.

-Gracias.

La rubia se sentó.

-¿Sabes? me caes bien, eres buena en esto –la rubia la estaba interrumpiendo por segunda vez.

Ella escuchó pero no le prestó mucha atención, creyendo que se refería a su dedicación en el trabajo, siguió concentrada y escribiendo.

-Eres totalmente distinta al montón de _idiotas_ de primero, y agradezco poder notarlo si no, me sentiría perdida -En ese momento Ginny levantó la mirada con sorpresa ¿había escuchado bien?, es decir ¿lo dijo así como sonó?

La rubia sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ginny.

-Me agradas, eres callada, muy prudente, aunque estés en Gryffindor y eso no es que sea muy común entre componentes de esa casa.

Se sorprendió aún más, pero sabía que tenía que guardar la calma, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor Lunática Lovegood no estaba tan loca.

-Claro, pero no te preocupes, ¡tu secreto está a salvo conmigo! –Sentenció la rubia – es decir por eso me caes bien, y no pienso aguarte tu asunto.

Ginny sonrió irónicamente, saber que por un momento, creyó pensar que la loca Lovegood no estaba tan loca, le resultó irónico.

-¿Y qué secreto se supone que me guardas? –la pelirroja habló por primera vez.

-Sé que Slytherin no es la mejor opción para nadie. -del rostro de la pelirroja desapareció esa sonrisa y la miró perpleja.

-¡Debo irme! por desgracia, me he unido con Bryht en Pociones, y debo repetirla sola como castigo hoy en la mazmorra -La rubia se levantó, tomó su mochila de la cual no había sacado nada, y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Ginny no podía creer que la loca Lovegood, como le decían en todo Hogwarts, fuera la que había descubierto su asunto más privado, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra unas cuantas veces.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Algún tipo de broma? Ahora no sólo tendría que acostumbrarse a la mirada calculadora de esos tres, sino también, a las intervenciones de una loca.

Suspiró resignada, y empezó a analizar la situación; me observan, pero no hablan. Y en cuanto a la loca Lovegood… bueno, a ella no la creerían, es decir, la consideraran loca por algo. Sonrió de medio lado, se le haría interesante tratar a Lovegood.

"Si observaba cosas" que no cualquiera veía después de todo, y eso definitivamente significaba que no estaba tan loca. Sería de gran utilidad tenerla cerca. Además no sería tan malo, aparte de sus molestas interrupciones, consideraba idiotas al igual que ella a todos los demás de primero y era tratable desde cierto punto.

Sin dedicar más tiempo en eso se echó a su trabajo por completo y olvidó de aquel pial.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Luna se había convertido en su única amiga en ese tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que consideraban sus hermanos y demás gente.

Aunque de eso hacía ya unos tres meses y acontecimientos importantes habían acontecido,se encontraba a punto de terminar el curso.

Harry la había salvado de la cámara de los secretos hacía un mes, y el sabor amargo de haber sido justamente ella la más afectada en todo aquello seguía presente, incluso sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Sus intenciones iniciales de pasar desapercibida por el resto, ya no tenían propósito, pues ahora todo Hogwarts sabía quién era "Ginevra Weasley la niña que sobrevivió al basilisco" y aunque los demás lo ignorasen, la que sobrevivió a la muerte.

El año estaba por terminar y ella era casi igual de famosa que Potter, por su condición de sobreviviente. Y eso no era aguantable para algunos.

-¡Pero veamos qué tenemos aquí! –La pelinegra estaba en medio interrumpiéndole el paso- ¡Pero si es la novia de Potter...! la asquerosa damisela en apuros ¿no?

-Pansy, búscate una ocupación ¡por favor! Sé que tendrás muchas, es decir, tu vida no está siendo muy provechosa en estos días ¿no? – La rubia había hablado en defensa de la no inmutable Gin.

Pansy se puso furiosa, ¿Quién se creía esa chiquilla...? (Ni tan chiquilla, era solo un año menor). Blaise y Theodore rieron por el comentario de Luna.

-Ahora, déjanos pasar, Pansy…

-Vaya, ¿ahora tienes caballero y caballera? ¡Qué ridículo! la loca Lovegood muestra sus tendencias.

-Uuuuhh –dijo Blaise al unísono con Nott.

Gin no hizo gesto alguno en su rostro de molestarse o divertirse, sólo miró la actitud de esos tres por varios segundos de silencio hasta que finalmente habló:

-¿Con que tu nombre es Pansy? -Nott seguía riéndose, pero Blaise ya estaba serio y miraba curioso a Weasley.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, digo, tus tendencias son más preocupantes, nunca me quitas de encima la mirada, y eso que te resulto asquerosa ¿quién lo diría? Por suerte es sólo asco ¿no? –ironizó Ginny, mientras que Pansy se ponía roja de ira, Blaise sonrió de lado ante la respuesta de la Weasley y Nott seguía riendo como si fuese la burla más grande del año en todo Slytherin.

Luna se quedó perpleja, es decir, Ginny la había defendido ante la idiota de Pansy, bueno aunque no dijo nada en concreto, pero fue la mejor respuesta.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, debía ser concreto, después de todo, eso de que la observaban debía ser cierto, porque Pansy se mostraba afectada.

-Ahora, si es que tu actitud y tendencia te lo permiten, ¡APARTATE! –Ginny la miraba irritada, con una mirada que nunca nadie había visto: eran ira y coraje, su tono de piel estaba normal, incluso parecía más blanca de lo que comúnmente era.

Pansy se quedó de piedra ante la Weasley, y Nott dejó de reírse de golpe mientras que por otro lado Blaise la miraba serio y al igual que Nott con cierta sorpresa.

Blaise la observó un rato más. Algo no calzaba bien ahí.

Para evitarse consecuencias tomó el brazo de Pansy y la atrajo hacia él, y dejó el camino libre para Lovegood y la Weasley, que siguieron su camino sin si quiera mirar atrás, como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_Agradezco los reviews que apoyan a que continúe, de verdad__ significan un montón. También a mi beta, que ha permitido que este capítulo se re-edite. _

_Con respecto a este capítulo, espero__ a los seguidores haya sido de su agrado por igual. Aunque tal vez sea confuso, y la idea esté algo disparada._

_Es el primer año de Ginny, y pues no quise adentrarme en situaciones que ya conocemos, sólo quise mostrar lo que los demás piensan y cómo actúan ante todo lo relacionado con ella a través de varios encuentros y escenas que ninguna tiene que ver con la otra, pero que siguen cierta secuencia._

_En el próximo capítulo tal vez me salte un año o dos, pero será para evolución del fic._

_Espero__, de igual forma, opiniones de mi éxito o fracaso, jejeje, o en todo caso críticas o consejos constructivos._

_¡__Hasta pronto!_


	3. Chapter 3: Mi verdad

**_¡Hola!_**

**_¡Por fin de vuelta!_**

**_Este capítulo sin duda es importante para el desarrollo de la historia, por que trae algunas cosas en las que se basará el fic posteriormente. Así que espero este conciso, además tendrá la misma separación de escenas, ya saben diálogos, gente y todo..._**

**_Sin más, me disculpo por mi demora, y los dejo con la primera parte de este capítulo que está dividido en dos._**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3:**

"**MI VERDAD" (1era parte)**

-Ahora mismo deben estar Lorana y Dumbledore con ella. Será mejor así por el momento –sentenció una voz de mujer, despreocupada.

-¡No! No puedes –dijo Molly entre lágrimas abrazada a Arthur Weasley– Arthur, por favor, ¡no la dejes!

La mujer de capa negra miraba con semblante serio la imagen que se desarrollaba ante de sus ojos: Arthur Weasley consolando a su esposa.

-Al llevártela, la arriesgará más –dijo Molly Weasley más afligida.

La mujer frente a ellos cambió el semblante, a uno más serio todavía, llegando a ser incluso severo.

-¿Más? ¿Qué me dicen? –dijo la mujer incrédula–no creo que la arriesgue más de lo que ustedes -les profirió con una sonrisa irónica- ¡por favor! ¡La poseyó un diario!

-Por favor, no lo hagas, no te lleves a mi bebe –suplicó Molly entre sollozos– es nuestra hija.

Apenas escucho esas palabras, su rostro se endureció por vez primera, su semblante tomó una fuerza que ahora reflejaba.

-Sabía que Dumbledore se equivocaba, lo sabía -masculló la mujer fuertemente –Es mi hija ¿oyeron?, ¡y nunca estará mejor con nadie más que con su verdadera familia!

Los sollozos de la señora Weasley se hicieron más fuertes, mientras que su marido la abrazaba resignado.

-Pero aún no termina el colegio -dijo Arthur, tratando de arreglar en algo la posibilidad.

-¡Que no entienden que dejándola con ustedes la arriesgo mucho más!-dijo salida de sus casillas– ¡¡CALEB ACABA DE SER ASESINADO MALDITA SEA!! ¡¡MONTON DE INSOLENTES!!

Arthur la miró resignado, él sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía soportar ver a su esposa desplomarse de esa forma, no así, y menos a perder a la que por muchos años había sido su pequeña, desde hace 12 años, cuando la mujer frente a ellos se la entregó.

_FLASH BACK_

_-¿¡Por qué no abren, maldición!? –chilló una de las personas, la mas robusta y alta, con capa negra frente a la puerta, de la ya tan conocida Madriguera._

_-¡No grites que la vas a despertar! – susurró la otra persona con capa, que tomaba entre sus brazos un pequeño bulto envuelto en una capa color café._

_En ese momento la puerta se abrió, por ella salió una joven Molly Weasley._

_-¡Pasen, pasen...! ¡A la sala! –apremió Molly, para que entraran con rapidez._

_Todos ellos caminaron por la casa, hasta la conocida sala, en la que los encapuchados retiraron la parte que tapaba sus caras y cabezas. Ya a la vista quedó una mujer pelirroja de ojos grises, nada más y nada menos que una veela, y un moreno de ojos violetas, que se hallaba concentrado en aquel bulto que sostenía la mujer pelirroja._

_Por otro lado frente a ellos, se hallaba un menos desgastado Albus Dumbledore y junto a él, el matrimonio Weasley._

_El hombre de ojos violetas y semblante inmutable, comenzó a observar su alrededor, a estudiarlo; las paredes desgatadas y los muebles algo viejos..._

_-¿Es esto lo que nos ofreces Dumbledore? -preguntó de repente- ¡una pocilga para mi hija!_

_Arthur reprimió su molestia, ya que su esposa lo detuvo._

_-Contrólate Caleb, por favor, estas personas son las únicas que han accedido y no es justo que te burles de su humilde hogar -dijo el viejo hombre_

_Por otra parte la mujer miraba a los dos con sus ojos grises bastante intensos algo desesperados, parada frente a ellos, abrazando con delicadeza a aquel bulto en ella._

_-Eso no justifica que mi hija no pasará incomodidades Dumbledore, ¿es todo lo que me puedes ofrecer? -dijo con rudeza aquel hombre_

_-Tal vez no estará tan cómoda, pero estará protegida -sentenció Dmbledore- tú decides, Caleb, además no existe otra alternativa._

_La mujer pelirroja del bulto, miró al anciano con desesperación, mientras el hombre de cabellara negra, llamado Caleb, pareció pensarse bien lo último que dijo Dumbledore._

_-¡Es mi hija y creo que puedo exigir más! -dijo aquel pelinegro que se hacía llamar Caleb_

_-No le faltará nada -dijo Dumbledore_

_El pelinegro asintió, y por un instante miró a la persona que tenía al lado, que ya lo observaba con la misma mirada desesperada._

_-Necesitamos un momento a solas -dijo a los demás- ¡será breve!_

_El bultito empezó a moverse, mientras Molly, Arthur y Dumbledore los dejaban a solas._

_Profirió un quejido, y la mujer le destapo, para dejar a la vista una cabecita pelirroja de no más de 2 años como mucho, por su tamaño._

_-Déjame cargarla -dijo el hombre de pelo negro._ _La mujer tomó a la pequeña y se la pasó a él._

_La pequeña con algo de dificultad, y algo somnolienta.- seño…_

_El hombre por primera vez profirió una sonrisa, aunque con un poco de tristeza, hacia la pequeña, quien tenía los ojos a medio abrir- Duerme, princesita duerme. - la tomo en sus brazos apoyando la cabecita de ella en su hombro para que durmiese._

_La mujer estaba frente a ellos con la mirada desesperada- No estoy segura Caleb. Mira cómo vive esta gente._

_El hombre con su brazo libre tomó a la mujer y la acercó a él en un abrazo._

_-Es la única forma Sarah –y de los ojos de la tal Sarah, comenzó comenzaron a brotar lágrimas descontroladamente._

_-Pero...- y se vio interrumpida por un sollozo_

_-Si estamos metidos en esto, ella no puede sufrir las consecuencias -dijo el hombre._

_-Tiene que haber otra forma, -continuo ansiosa - Lucius, Lahia o… -_

_-¡NO! -dijo Caleb duramente- Los Malfoy sería lo obvio y si los amenazan con sus pequeños hijos, no dudarán en entregarles la nuestra._

_-Pero es que…_

_-Así es mejor, ella estará a salvo aquí, ya oíste a Dumbledore, no le faltará nada_- _La mujer lo miró resignada, y el hombre la apretó con más fuerza.- No dejaré que nada les pase, ¡ten eso por seguro!_

_En ese momento alguien carraspeó desde la entrada, era Dumbledore:_

_-Es un poco tarde _–

_La mujer tomó a la niña abrazándola fuertemente, como si se le fuese la vida en ello._

_-Está bien._

_Arthur y Molly entraron tras Dumbledore. La mujer pelirroja aún en llantos, le entregó a Molly Weasley la pequeña niña, que dormía profundamente._ _La mujer se abrazó enseguida de Caleb._

_-¡No olvides tu promesa Dumbledore! -sentenció el hombre, a lo que Dumbledore asintió, y a continuación ambos desaparecieron._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

La mujer miraba a los dos con sus intensos ojos grises parada frente a ellos, con un enojo que iba en aumento y con una fuerza inamovible.

...

Snape estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, revisando algunos papeles y pensando por qué aún no llegaba la persona que había mandado llamar ya hacia algunos minutos, pero sin más dilación en ese instante alguien tocó la puerta.

-Pase, Señor Malfoy.

Un Draco de 15 años, entró en la vieja mazmorra de Snape, se situó frente a su escritorio, y se quedó observando a Snape que parecía seguir concentrado en su asunto con la mirada fija en los papeles que había sobre el escritorio

-Ahora, señor Malfoy… Dígame, ¿Por qué se necesitada su presencia en la oficina del director? –cuestionó Snape desde su asiento alzando un poco la mirada , sus ojos brillaban de forma amenazadora.

-Disculpe, ¿señor? –Draco se quedó de una pieza, con sus manos en los bolsillos; la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡Ya me ha escuchado! –sentenció Snape regresando la mirada a los papeles de sus escritorio.

-No lo sé señor –mintió Draco, pues sí que sabía a qué se refería el jefe de su casa, solo que no se esperaba un pregunta tan repentina, y eso fue lo que más rápido se le ocurrió: negar.

-¿Seguro? –insistió Snape examinándole con mirada inquisitiva.

"_Maldito sea el viejo decrépito, ahora Snape me leerá la mente y todo se joderá"_, pensó Draco.

-Sí, señor –respondió firme.

-Bueno, entonces no se quede ahí parado, ¡vaya enseguida! –apremió Snape, desviando su mirada de nuevo hacia sus papeles en el escritorio.

-Sí, señor –contestó el rubio, regresando tras sus pasos y saliendo de la tan oscura mazmorra camino a la oficina de Dumbledore, con alivio y algo de extrañeza.

_Tal vez, aquel rumor que escuchó una vez a su tía, de que Snape estaba en el otro bando no era del todo mentira._

El rubio se dirigía a la oficina de Dumbledore a dar la respuesta de aquel tema tan de moda, por decirlo de alguna forma:

Decir si estaba de un bando o del otro, en realidad sólo tenía que decir si estaba con ellos, "La Orden del Fénix" o no lo estaba, aunque no estarlo significaba estar con los otros, con los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Como sea, tenía que decirlo, así como le había tocado al resto, Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass, Nott y hasta los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle.

Ya se encontraba cerca, y no se veía un alma por aquella parte del castillo, dada la hora era lo habitual, y dada la circunstancia, pues lo mejor.

Luego estaba aquel olorcito que parecía que impregnaba el camino hacia la oficina del director , y que a medida que avanzaba se iba intensificando.

Sin más, ya había llegado al lugar donde estaba la gárgola de la entrada, sacó un papel de su bolsillo que llevaba semanas envuelto allí, lo abrió y leyó lo que decía:

"_Frambuesas amarillas"._

Fue cuestión de segundos que la gárgola le dejara el paso libre. La puerta estaba abierta, y aún a oscuras, ingresó en la habitación donde se escuchó un quejido algo sonoro.

La imagen que vio luego, lo dejó sin reacción, y peor aún, estático al observar lo que ocurría y a quién.

-¿Weasley? –Murmuró con reservas.

La pelirroja ni se inmutó… Ella estaba con los ojos medio cerrados, mientras su cuerpo entero flotaba sobre el piso, como inconsciente. En ese momento empezó a irradiar una luz extraña de su cuerpo, algo rojiza pero lo más interesante sin duda era que ella parecía estar en algún trance o algo, porque sus ojos no mostraban reacción, y menos al verme ahí.

Pero lo que vino luego, seguro no me lo esperaba.

Ella siguió elevándose a un metro de distancia del suelo más o menos… y la luz se mantenía baja, mientras que su cuerpo parecía…

_¿Crecer? ¿Encogerse?_

En todo caso, los cambios fueron los que me dejaron sin ganas de moverme.

"_¿Qué diablos?"_­

Era como si el cuerpo de la Weasley se encontrara _inestable…_ era bastante extraño.

Parecía inconsciente.

De un momento a otro comenzó a descender tan rápidamente, que cuando llegó al piso estuvo a punto de desplomarse de no ser por mi, que la sostuve en el último momento.

Había sido involuntario, mi cuerpo se había movido solo: no podía permitir que se estrellase, no después de haber visto aquello.

La sostuve, y enseguida me enfocó en ella, que seguía inconsciente: parecía dormir plácidamente, pues su rostro no mostraba molestia alguna, es más parecía brillar y…

Ahora que lo notaba, ya sabía exactamente de donde provenía aquel aroma, pues la respuesta estaba en mis brazos…

_Vainilla._

La observe por más tiempo; estaba totalmente dormida en mis brazos, como si fuese el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

...

-Lorana, por favor- pidió Dumbledore, haciendo señas para que una mujer algo parecida en facciones a McGonagall, aunque esta tenía el pelo negro, y su rostro era un poco tosco, en comparación con el de la profesora, tomara asiento.

-Quisiera que resolviéramos este asunto rápido, Dumbledore –dijo la mujer con altanería–entenderás que no puedo dejar el colegio solo.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie, Lorana. Te prometo que esto no tardará casi nada.

-Lo dices tú, porque estamos en el tuyo –sentenció la vieja mujer.

McGonagall, que también estaba presente, se exaltó algo molesta, ante la insolencia de aquella mujer.

-La señorita Weasley ya debe de estar esperándonos en mi oficina –dijo el viejo hombre.

-Entonces, ¿A qué esperamos? Más tarde Minerva hará el favor de mandarme todo lo que concierne a este asunto.

Minerva solo asintió.

-Está bien, vamos –dijo Dumbledore caminando con dirección a la chimenea.

...

Blaise Zabini yacía parado, apoyado en la pared de la habitación, junto a la puerta de entrada, con sus manos en los bolsillos, su cabello estaba mojado, y su vestimenta era el uniforme, el cual estaba impecable.

-Apúrate –dijo con fastidio.

-¡Ya voy! No sé dónde está mi zapato –sentenció una rubia dentro de la habitación, con la ropa algo removida y arrugada. Ella estaba inclinada junto a una de las tres camas, la cual era la única cama removida y desarreglada.

Blaise, le dedicó una mirada de cansancio.

_Sin duda esta chicha era una de sus conquistas semanales "pagando las consecuencias", o mejor dicho "que ya había pagado". Ya que esa era su costumbre "pagaba y adiós", como estaban acostumbrados él, Draco y Theodore._

Sacó su varita- ¡_Accio zapato!_

Fue cuestión de segundos y el zapato comenzó a dirigirse hacia Blaise.

Aquella rubia, sin más, se levantó, y terminó de abrocharse bien la camisa del uniforme. Salió tomando el zapato de mala gana. En ese momento apareció alguien en la puerta que ya se encontraba abierta, era Theodore.

-Así que ésa fue tu razón de faltar a clases, no se ve mal –dijo Nott con malicia.

Zabini renegó, con fastidio.

-Al principio… - dijo Zabini hechizando su cama desordenada- ¡luego se volvió un molestoso estorbo!

Y se echó encima de esta, cerrando los ojos y suspirando aliviado.

Draco entró de prisa en la habitación, con los ojos muy abiertos y el ceño fruncido, molesto y ¿_nervioso?_

-Parece que viste al viejo -sentenció Blaise con burla.­

Draco ni si quiera se inmutó por aquello, a lo que en un situación normal le hubiese dedicado una de sus miradas más ácidas, _pero ahora definitivamente no lo era_, incluso parecía no haberlos si quiera visto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Theodore, acercándose extrañado hacia el rubio que ya estaba sentado en la cama.

Draco puso sus manos en la cara y se restregó fuertemente, vio que Zabini y Nott estaban expectantes, y lo observaban desde enfrente como si fuese un animal raro.

-¿Qué quieren?

-Vaya… ¡ya decía yo que el viejo no te deja así!

Draco les insultó y se fue al baño, cerrando la puerta fuertemente, lo que dejó a Nott y Zabini aún más extrañados.

...

-Ha sido justo a tiempo, nos hemos ahorrado días de esfuerzo –dijo la mujer junto a Dumbledore.

-Pues sí –dijo Dumbledore con un gesto amable- aunque, ha sido curioso encontrar al señor Malfoy.

La mujer se acerco a la chica que yacía en la cama.

-No sé como lo soportas –dijo la mujer irrisible– muchacho impertinente, se notaba que estaba aprovechándose de la circunstancia en que ha de haber encontrado a la pobre Ginevra.

-Se me hace todo lo contrario, pero lo bueno es que ha cambiado justo a tiempo –

La mujer lo miró complacida.

-Creo que por ahora será mejor que descanse– concluyó la mujer. Dumbledore asintió franco.

Entonces la pelinegra dio media vuelta y salió de la enfermería, mientras que Minerva y la señora Pomfrey se acercaban hacia él.

-Los cambios la han dejado sin energía –sentenció Minerva.

-Le he administrado un revitalizante, para que esté como nueva a media noche – dijo Pomfrey.

-Creí que nunca llegaría este día.

-Lo es Minerva… aunque en un principio lo hayamos desaprobado.

-Pero es que…

-Es su madre… es lo que es.

Minerva miró con resignación al viejo director que de alguna forma tenía un semblante triste, pero sabía que se hacía porque era lo correcto. Mientras, la señora Pomfrey observaba a la pelirroja que estaba en la cama contigua profundamente dormida.

...

-¿Hablaste con el viejo? –preguntó Pansy desde la alfombra donde estaba sentada. Draco negó con la mirada, el sentado en el mueble.

-¿Cómo lo tomará tío Lucius? –pregunto Blaise, con inocencia fingida, para luego reír. Draco lo miró con odio.

-¿Irás a verlo esta noche? –preguntó Pansy de nuevo.

-No –contestó Draco secamente.

Pansy y Blaise lo observaron, ya desde hacía algunos días Draco andaba extraño, pero eso era punto aparte con lo que ahora acontecía.

Blaise se levantó.

-Entonces, ¿Debo olvidarme de mi primo querido? ¡Qué lástima! –sentenció sin más.

Pero antes de que se retirara, Draco se levantó y se fue caminando hacia los dormitorios.

-Le escribiré-y así, Draco los dejó allí plantados con expresiones incrédulas.

-¿A quién le va a escribir? –preguntó Nott con preocupación.

-Dejemos que nos sorprenda-dijo Blaise regresando al asiento– Mi madre y Lucius lo matarán si no hace lo que debe hacerse.

Pansy asintió con un poco de preocupación.

_Es decir, Draco no sería capaz de entregarlos a todos en bandeja de plata a Voldemort, ¿o sí?_

...

-¡Se fue! –sentenció Ron en el suelo, junto a la chimenea, con los ojos un poco entristecidos.

-Tus padres no la dejarían, Ron -Dijo Hermione, inclinada frente a él.

Harry Potter sólo observaba, a sus dos amigos sin poderse creer lo que les había contado Ron y los gemelos en ese momento, era algo totalmente inesperado.

Fred y George, tenían la mirada perdida, al igual que Ron.

_Bajo ninguna circunstancia se esperaban que su hermanita ya no estuviese con ellos nunca más._

_

* * *

_

__

**_Notas de Autor:_**

_Espero que de verdad les haya gustado, exprésenme cualquier inconformidad que tengan en sus reviews. Me disculpo por la tardanza, me cuesta tener un poco de tiempo para escribir, en serio hago lo que más puedo, y para que mas a que me fluyan las ideas es toda una etapa..._

_Agradezco a:_

_Adhara Adjar__, una gran beta._

**_muminSarita, _**_ por su apoyo e insistencia, los cuales tuvieron mucho que ver con que actualice por estas fechas (por que de verdad q pensaba dejar la misión hasta unas dos semanas después), pero luego decidí hacerle caso... LOL._

_También a;_

**_Desiree, San Juan Weasley,AstridMalfoy, Geila Potter - Weasley, brinitonks, London Weasley Malfoy "desaparecida" ;), Maria J., yani y karkinos_**


	4. Chapter 4: Mi verdad 2da parte

**CAPITULO 4:**

**Mi verdad (2da parte)**

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que recuerdo haber estado rogando a mi madre, es decir a la que creía era mi madre, comprarme ropa, porque no era justo que yo siendo mujer, tuviera que heredar las cosas de _Ronald y el resto,_ y esperar incluso hasta que ella las adecuara para que yo siendo mujer, pudiera usarlas.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue lo peor de aquella etapa de mi vida, no que haya sido buena, pero eran cosas que requerían un poco nivel de tolerancia desde cierto punto.

_¡Gracias a Merlín_! Aunque yo no lo haya tenido en mis planes, pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y ahora puedo darme el gusto de comprar cuanto me dé la gana.

En cierta forma, creo que es algo que supe toda mi vida, _ser una Weasley era algo que iba totalmente contra la corriente,_ pues yo, no tenía absolutamente nada en común con ellos. Empezando por el color de mi cabello, que si tal vez me relacionaba en algo, era un pensamiento obtuso, es decir, el tono de mi cabello es más oscuro, y ellos tenían ese horrible brillo naranja. Luego mi comportamiento, donde esas maneras y formas de comportarse y tratar a la gente, eran de lo más promiscuas, terminando con el indescriptible amor a los _muggles_, que sólo me producía asco. La ignorancia y malas costumbres de los pocos _muggles_ con los que me he topado en la vida no han hecho más que afirmar mis creencias; cosa que ahora por suerte, ya todo eso ha quedado atrás.

Al principio se tornaba un poco extraño, es decir desde que tengo memoria hasta hace algunos años, me toco aguantar esa misma situación, hasta que drásticamente apareció Sarah Godwin, mi verdadera madre, y vaya si fue oportuno el momento.

Recuerdo el día exacto, pues fue cuando me transforme en _veela_ y desperté súbitamente en la enfermería, ella estaba ahí a mi lado, como si hubiese estado justo ahí toda mi vida.

Sin duda ese día todo cambió para mí, no sólo mi cuerpo, y parientes de sangre y eso que fue todo una gran sorpresa, placentera de cierto modo, pero gran sorpresa. Dejé todo atrás, familia (la falsa); Hogwarts; Londres; relaciones, todo y sin planearlo en lo absoluto.

Mi verdadera madre me trajo a , que si bien al principio pensé era un país extraño por su cultura algo liberal, ahora pienso que no pudo caerme mejor. Es algo que se acortó, a solo ser más cómodo, incluso para la alta sociedad, con la que ahora me toca codearme. Irónico pensarlo desde ese punto, cuando viviendo con los Weasley, apenas y sabía que la alta sociedad existía.

-¿Saldrás hoy de compras, hija? –dijo la mujer más como afirmación que como pregunta, ella era la que hacía ya dos años se había presentado como Sarah Godwin, mi madre- como ya os he dicho a ti y a tus hermanos, tendremos visita en la tarde, y los quiero a todos aquí a partir de las cinco.

-¿Quién vendrá, madre? –preguntó una voz masculina, aproximándose, quitando la pregunta de mis labios.

Yo ya sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, conocía suficiente a los integrantes de mi actual familia, como para no saberlo, tanto como conocí a los _Weasleys_ una vez.

Mi familia ahora constaba de con mi madre (que era una aristocrática mujer de sociedad de mucho dinero, era pelirroja y sin duda alguna, yo era muy parecida a ella: mismo tono y color de cabello, color de piel y de alguna forma el cuerpo, ella también era _veela_ y a pesar de tener ya sus años, lucía como una joven de 20. Ella era un misterio de mujer, pues sabía y conocía nuestros delirios y comportamientos a la perfección, nunca pasaba por alto ninguna de mis sonrisas, de buenas, ella sabía que yo nunca me reiría por gusto, a no ser de burla o placer. Sin duda alguna, me conocía y me descifraba como un libro abierto, y aunque me tomó tiempo hacerme a la idea, no es para menos siendo ella mi verdadera madre.

Después, estaba mi hermano (el pelinegro que estaba abordando a _Madre _en la puerta de mi habitación). El era el mayor, a mi me ganaba en un año. Él era el primogénito. Toda una joyita de persona, curioso que fuese tan tratable, pero así era. Decidió que debía ser porque éramos familia, y realmente, pues él y yo éramos casi idénticos en comportamiento, y físicamente iguales, solo que él era pelinegro y yo pelirroja. Era interesante ver cómo podía descifrar cada una de mis malas jugadas, alguien con el cual, sin duda, me divertía y me llevaba muy bien.

Él, al igual que yo, habíamos pasado por lo mismo, al ser criado por otros, pero a diferencia mía, que tuve la suerte de ser criada por magos, él había sido criado por magos _muggle_ Americanos, algo inaceptable según Sarah, mi madre, pero algo que con los años se ha aprendido a omitir, pues Caleb encontraba placentero dejar toda la historia de los _muggles_ atrás, ya que a pesar de haber vivido entre ellos, nunca los soporto.

Después estaban dos hermanas dos años menores que yo, las gemelas, que para agrado mío, no eran nada comparado a lo que estaba acostumbrada con los Weasley. El único problema de ellas dos, siempre era el mismo: Corine era la que siempre estaba en contra de todo, llevando así a desacuerdos y fuertes peleas entre las dos, pero nada _trascendental_ para Blair, la otra gemela, que no resolviera con un sencillo hechizo silenciador, o sólo fastidiándola hasta que se esfumara. Personas interesantes de tratar.

Yo desde donde estaba sentada asentí, con desgano, a lo que _mi verdadera madre me decía_, es decir, ¿qué más podía hacer?, no había nada de diversión en esos días, por lo pronto sería bueno gastar la mente un poco con vitrinas, tiendas; darme un poco de lujos este verano.

Ahora que la visita, tampoco sería cualquier visita, pues por lo que sabía eran londinenses, y según le había comentado su madre, estas personas eran su _enganche_, vulgarmente dicho, para poder regresar a la alta sociedad de la comunidad mágica Europea.

Porque sí, en cuestión de dos semanas, ella y el resto de su familia regresarían a Londres a vivir. Ya que la guerra había terminado, no había peligro alguno en regresar a donde pertenecían.

-Ya les dije que esto de volver a ser parte de una sociedad abandonada en años por nuestra familia, no será tan fácil, por eso he llamado a ciertos amigos que estarán encantados de hacer nuestra llegada más amena –nos dijo ella a Caleb y a mí.

-O sea, que vendrá gente de Europa –meditó Caleb pensativo, y luego sonriendo. Sin duda, sería toda una travesía para el conocer qué tipo de gente era con la que íbamos a tratar de ahora en adelante- suena interesante.

-No hay duda que son de toda confianza y espero buenos modales y buen trato por su parte, al menos de ustedes dos, como mis hijos mayores, y que esto sirva para que vayan tratando de buscar lazos más estrechos en sus relaciones– dijo Sarah con un semblante serio hacia ambos, sobre todo hacia Caleb.

No era noticia que todo primogénito, al menos de Sangre pura era quien tenía que empezar por expandir la familia, con otro sangre pura y procrear, y a la edad de 18, era más que perfecta según viejas costumbres. Era bastante bien visto por la sociedad, y Sarah Godwin como cabeza de familia, no había dejado pasar eso inadvertido a oídos de ambos, aunque más con Caleb que era el mayor.

-Me agradaría que se comenzaran a llevar e hiciesen amistad con ellos, son las mejores familias sangre pura, nada mejor que eso. Por lo pronto, hoy a las cinco para recibirlos, se quedaran con nosotros esta semana, y espero se comporten.

Desde que pase a ser una Godwin he vivido en Estados Unidos, pues según mi madre, era más cómodo y seguro, ya que mientras la guerra con Voldemort estaba en pleno aflore decisivo, ellos eran todo un objetivo.

Mi madre me había contado que mi padre había muerto sólo algunas semanas antes de recogerme a mí y Caleb de donde vivíamos antes, con nuestras falsas familias.

_Caleb Hardwog Godwin, reconocido funcionario de relaciones del ministerio americano e inglés, asesinado tras enfrentamiento la noche del 7 de marzo, mientras la guerra seguía su curso. Se lo reconoce como mortífago espía, que en varias ocasiones favoreció a comunidad mágica con su arduo trabajo._

Recordaba haber leído en uno de los cuantos periódicos escondidos en la biblioteca de la casa. Había visto algunas fotos de él, era otro aristócrata, sangre pura como mi Madre. Tal vez si hubiese estado vivo, hubiese sido como ver a Kirson Brendan o Hideos Greison, uno de los tantos aristocráticos de sociedad en la comunidad mágica Americana.

-Tal vez hayas escuchado o conocido a alguno de ellos hija – sentenció Sarah aproximándoseme– aunque bueno, sería entendible que no, debido a la _situación_.

_Situación_, era como Sarah siempre se refería a la etapa en la viví con los Weasley. _Estado_, era cuando hablaba de la época en que Caleb vivía con los _muggles_.

-Puede ser, _madre _-dije, no era que me interesase ponerse hablar de la _situación_ tampoco.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor, algunos incluso debieron haber asistido a Hogwarts. Recuerdo claramente que familias como los Malfoy, y los Nott eran fieles devotas a mandar a sus hijos allá, y me niego a creer que eso haya cambiado mucho en la actualidad, la comunidad mágica es algo cerrada en esos asuntos.

Me puse nerviosa ante la mención de aquellos apellidos por primera vez en todo el intercambio, de todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo una Godwin, era la primera vez que escuchaba que se nombraba algo relacionado sobre los Malfoy o sobre los Nott, quizás estos fuesen los invitados de mamá que llegaban hoy en la tarde. Se negó a pensar en eso, era algo… extraño sólo pensarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no escuchaba aquellos apellidos? Como Weasley era un tabú, pues no eran familias amenas, pero ahora…

-¿Los conoces, Gin? –indagó Caleb con una ceja levantada al ver mi reacción.

Suavicé mi semblante de sorpresa, para que mi madre no lo notara, y sacudí mi cabeza, negando abiertamente.

-Sólo he escuchado.

Note incredulidad en los ojos de madre. Sabía que a pesar de su silencio, no se había convencido del todo con aquella simple respuesta que di.

-Serán 12 personas y no quiero desplantes, sobre todo tú, Caleb -dijo mirando a mi hermano seriamente

-Me comportaré, madre –aseguró Caleb aburrido.

-Eso espero querido, que sean de confianza no libera que sean importantes, y personas como Dominic Zabini y Adam Greengrass, son muy observadores, así que espero lo mejor de ustedes.

En ese momento confirme mis sospechas. Yo sabía que los Greengrass, y Zabini eran familias amenas, y que no sería una sorpresa que entre los invitados de mi madre también figurasen los Malfoy y Nott.

Yo, al igual que Caleb asentimos a lo que dijo nuestra aristocrática madre, la cual después de nuestra respuesta salió de la habitación a toda prisa, seguramente para arreglar todo lo relacionado a cenas, el té, y los horarios que los elfos debían coordinar con ella para atender a sus invitados.

-Casi una molestia – dijo Caleb con sarcasmo.

-Si mamá te escuchara, seria todo un deleite –dijo la morena que acaba de abrir la puerta de mi habitación – pero sin duda no puedo dejar de coincidir contigo _hermanito_ – la pelinegra puso cara de aburrida, acercándose a nosotros y sentándose en uno de los muebles cercanos a la cama.

Blair (la pelinegra) era más baja en estatura que Caleb, su contextura era fina como la mia, y de la misma forma más baja que yo, sus ojos eran violetas _veela_ también.

-Y tú –Caleb me apuntó - nos vas a explicar, ¿cuánto de este asunto tienes conocimiento? -dijo observándome fijamente– Yo no me tragué aquel cuento inocente de que solo has oído de ellos, no después del asombro que te dio cuando nombró a los Malfoy -el pelinegro negaba con un dedo- Y menos aún cuando nombró a los otros payasos, así que no te preocupes en negar nada.

Blair, sentada en el mueble cercano nos observaba con un poco de desdén al no saber de qué estábamos hablando.

Sonreí maliciosamente, había llegado el momento de contarles a mis hermanos un poco de mi antigua vida.

...

_Maldito viaje._

_Estúpido Dumbledore._

Pensó un rubio, que se hallaba recostado sobre su cama, en su habitación.

Alguien golpeó la puerta en ese momento.

No estaba de humor para hablar con mi padre, y lo mejor sería hacerme el dormido, aunque fueran ya las 12 del mediodía, no importaba, no después de tanta porquería del día de hoy. Primero el metódico viajecito, para recibir a ni sé quién y expandir relaciones.

_Basura… _

Y luego estaba la porquería de carta que yacía arrugada en el piso hecha una pelota, que notificaba que este año tendría que repetir séptimo año.

_Más basura _

¡¿Por qué no podía vivir mi vida en paz por una vez?!

Si no era la guerra, ahora que ya acabó, era padre y si no, eran mis tías. ¡Y ahora era el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore, jodiendo la vida para que regrese a Hogwarts!, que por las interrupciones del año pasado, y la mierda guerra, de la cual y a final de cuentas yo no tuve nada que ver.

_Maldita sea!_

"_Tal vez puedas encontrar a la persona indicada para continuar con el linaje de los Malfoy"_, había sugerido mi tía Lahia, ayer en un consejo familiar, y donde padre se mostraba muy de acuerdo, lo cual significaba; _o la encuentras tú o te la encuentro yo_

-¡Arrrgg! Diablos –dije lanzando una almohada al piso

_En la puerta aún seguían golpeando._

_-¡¿Por qué no me dejan en paz?!._

Y ahora estaban los Godwin. ¿Quién diablos eran los Godwin después de todo? Es decir, constaban en registros y según algunos libros de sus ancestros, eran uno de los linajes más antiguos desde el inicio de lo que es ahora la comunidad mágica. Aristocráticos, sangre puras al igual que los Malfoy: "_una excelente opción Draco" _había dicho tía Lina ayer también en el consejo

¡¿Quien diablos era esta gente?!

Nunca los había visto, en ninguna reunión, ninguna fiesta de sociedad asistida, baile, nada; ni si quiera en Hogwarts había visto u oído a alguien con ese apellido.

_¡Maldición!_

_¡Hogwarts de porquería! ¡Maldito viejo senil!_

-¡Pase! –ordene, ya harto de escuchar que golpearan.

-Primito querido… -dijo la molesta de Pansy desde la puerta- Madre pregunta por ti.

-Dile que aún duermo.

-Lo siento, pero no soy tu elfo doméstico, querido –sentenció Pansy con burla. Le dedique una mirada de odio y fastidio.

-¡Gilk! –llame.

Enseguida apareció un elfo doméstico, inclinándose ante mí.

-¿Qué desea el amo? -preguntó el elfo con una reverencia.

-Que hagas lo que te va a decir Pansy.

-¿Qué desea la ama Pansy? –dijo el elfo con otra inclinación exagerada.

En la cara de Pansy se dibujó una sonrisa pronunciada, donde la burla era toda su emoción.

_Como la odio en estos momentos_

-¡Habla ya, Pansy! –ordene ya cansado de sus jueguitos, lo que hicieron que la insufrible riera mas.

-Dile a mamá que Draco está dormido –ordenó finalmente al elfo, que en segundos despareció.

-No te enojes, querido - me dijo Pansy con sarcasmo, y diversión– de seguro son _tan hermosas_ como Agata – terminó esto con una sonrisa sonora.

-¡CÁLLATE! –

Agata Blockburst, no era una opción para nadie. Era la más fea de las brujas de mi edad, pero según padre la única opción accesible por el momento, gracias a que era una Sangre Pura de sociedad, ya que las demás brujas de sangre pura o eran menores de 12 años o ya estaban casadas. Y quitar una mujer casada o comprometida no estaba en planes, peor aún hacerse un pedófilo, aunque pensándolo mejor eso era preferible que estar con la asquerosa de Blockburst.

-¡Pansy, no molestes! –dijo Blaise entrando a la habitación con cara de molestia.

-¡No pensé vivir para ver esto! –Exclamó la insufrible de Pansy, lanzando un carcajada sonoramente – Que lástima que siento por ambos, pero así tiene que ser, queridos, solo una persona con Agata, el otro pues puede irse quedando solterón.

Blaise le dedicó una mirada de odio puro. Yo, sinceramente, ya había desistido.

-Dice Madre que son _veelas_ –dijo de repente Blaise, ignorando a Pansy. Algo que de cierta forma me alivio.

Pansy se tranquilizó, y al escuchar el comentario de Blaise, suavizo su semblante.

-Por lo menos no serán otras Blockburst, así que tranquilos, no será tan drástico.

-Si hubieses estado en el lugar de Darius y Héctor, tal vez no pensaras igual –dijo Blaise.

-Pues esa no fue mi suerte querido, no seas envidioso –dijo Pansy resuelta –además mis hermanos no sufrieron tanto como ustedes-dijo sentandose en una de los muebles frente a mi cama–recuerdo muy bien que Darius daba la vida por Ana y ella por él, después de un mes de compromiso, y pues con Héctor y Grace no fue tan distinto.

Le dedique una mirada asesina ante su comentario estúpido.

-No seas así querido, mira el lado positivo de la situación – me dijo.

-¿Y cuál según tú, Pansy, es el lado positivo de la situación? – pregunte

-Pues no será Blockburst _querido primito_ – me contestó con burla.

-¡¡YA CÁLLATE, PANSY!! –le grito Blaise.

-Tranquilízate, Blaise, Tía Lina y tía Lahia, no estarán encantadas de saber que realmente si estoy despierto –le dije, era lo último que me faltaba - Sean lo que sean… ojalá tengan una pizca de cerebro que les funcione –

...

-Me encanta esta- dijo la pelinegra en la cama, alzando una de las tantas bolsas que Ginny compró esa mañana, entre vestidos informales, formales, zapatos, carteras, maquillaje, túnicas, de todo un poco.

-Nuestra querida madre ha cambiado de planes –anunció Caleb entrando a la habitación de Ginny.

-¿Qué tanto? –preguntó la pelirroja, un poco acostumbrada a aquellos cambios, pues siempre ocurría lo mismo.

-Drásticamente –sentenció otra pelinegra entrando tras Caleb, era Corine.

-Corine, querida ya se te pasó la rabieta ¿eh? –dijo Blair desde la cama, con sonrisa burlona, mientras que Caleb y Ginny la observaban con desdén.

-Pues después de la llegada de esta gente que será a las cinco, a las ocho ha decidido dar una fiesta en el gran salón; ha invitado a media sociedad mágica -dijo Caleb, sin prestar atención a Corine.

-Yo al igual que ustedes desearía que Madre no hubiese hecho nada, ya que Nate y yo teníamos planes -dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Tú, y quien? –Preguntó Blair con un sonrisa malvada– que yo sepa, Nathaniel Waldorf muere por una sola Godwin, querida, y te puedo asegurar que esa no eres tú. Pregúntale a Ginevra si es que te lo puede ceder en todo caso.

-¡Argg! –dijo la pelinegra regresando tras sus pasos a la salida de la habitación, mientras Blair sonreía sonoramente, Ginny y Caleb sólo estaban un poco divertidos, al ver la diversión de Blair irse.

-No debiste hacerlo Blair, no dudes que Madre ya está enterada –sentenció Caleb

-No lo creo, hoy no, gracias a su encantador baile, no creo que le haya hecho caso a Corine para nada -dijo Blair con confianza.

De repente un elfo doméstico se hizo presente en la habitación.

-Amo Caleb, Ama Ginevra y Ama Blair permiso –dijo el elfo con una inclinación– Ama Sarah les pide por favor que bajen a recibir a los invitados en este momento.

-Vaya, justo a tiempo -dijo Caleb observando su reloj en el brazo, hizo una seña al elfo para que se fuera.

-Vamos a ver quién es esta gente _tan puntual_, ya me imagino que será como tener a veinte clones de mamá de aquí para allá- dijo Blair levantándose de la cama.

Blair estaba vestida semi-informal, aire vintage, aunque más formal que casual, con un vestido azul marino de corte retro, que arriba era ajustado y abajo era ancho. Mientras que Ginny tenía puesto un vestido gris, con corte retro, pero a diferencia del de Blair que era bastante suelto y flojo en la parte de abajo, el de Ginny era totalmente ajustado a su figura.

Caleb, por otro lado solo una usaba un pantalón de tela azul y una camisa celeste de lino.

-Queridas _hermanitas,_ si son tan amables –dijo Caleb ofreciendo sus brazos abiertos para escoltar a sus dos hermanas - no quisiera defraudar a mamá tan temprano.

-Me encantará ver la cara de Corine –dijo Blair con una sonrisa burlona.

...

En ese momento, cuatro brujas aparecieron en el recibidor mientras Sarah terminaba de darle ordenes al ya conocido elfo domestico. Las cuatro mujeres se aproximaron enseguida, y el elfo desapareció, con lo que Sarah enseguida notó su presencia.

-Sarah Godwin dime, si es que ¿no han sido siglos? –dijo una rubia con coleta, con traje azul oscuro corriendo a su saludo, como si fuese una adolescente.

-Ciertamente, Lina… ciertamente –dijo Sarah con una sonrisa, abrazándola con confianza.

-Por fin Sarah Godwin se digna a vernos –dijo otra rubia de pelo suelto– ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que estarías alejadas de nosotros, mujer, eh?

Sarah sonrió, y de la misma forma afectuosa saludo a la segunda mujer- En verdad que lo siento mucho Lahia…

-Cuando Lahia se apareció por la red flu hace una semana diciéndome que era a ti a quién íbamos a ver… se me hizo imposible de creer ciertamente –dijo una pelinegra con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sarah la abrazo por igual.

-Ya, Laura tranquilízate por favor –sentenció otra pelinegra, parecida en ciertos rasgos a la otra pelinegra, que de la misma forma se acercó a saludar a la pelirroja.

-Cuánto tiempo… -concluyó.

-Mucho… mucho –continúo Sarah con cierto rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bueno, tranquilas todas… en un momento llegará el resto, Sarah querida –dijo la rubia de pelo suelto tomando un hombro de su amiga en apoyo.

-¿Por qué no se han aparecido con ustedes? –dijo Sarah enseguida.

-Sabíamos que estas bienvenidas traerían un poco de lágrimas y demás, por eso decidimos que deberían llegar media hora más tarde… -dijo la pelinegra de rizos.

Sarah asintió, y luego las guió hasta la extensa sala de la gran Mansión.

-Sarah, me temo que también queremos ver a tus hijos –dijo la misma pelinegra.

-Tomen asiento, por favor ellos estarán con nosotros en unos…-dijo Sarah pero fue interrumpida por su hijo:

-Siento interrumpir, Madre -dijo Caleb tomando del brazo a sus dos hermanas, y Corine a un lado de ellos.

-Justo a tiempo –dijo Sarah hacia las mujeres ya sentada en la extensa sala – no hay problema hijo, pasen – les hizo una seña con la mano para que entraran.

Caleb escoltó a sus hermanas hasta que estuvieron un poco cerca y luego las soltó caballerosamente, lo que dejó a las otras mujeres un poco impresionadas por la educación del muchacho.

-Buenas tardes hermosas damas –dijo Caleb con una sonrisa seductora, dándole un beso cada una de las señoras presentes en la mano.

-El es mi hijo, Caleb –presentó Sarah con orgullo, pues parece que Caleb se sabía bien su lección– y ellas son mis hijas gemelas Blair y Corine y mi hija mayor Ginevra –dijo con el mismo orgullo, y algo de alegría.

La pelirroja señaló con la mano a cada una, las cuales respectivamente saludaron a las señoras, quedando unas ciertamente sorprendidas al ver cómo Ginny era tan parecida a su madre de cierto modo.

-Ellas son la señoras Lina Parkinson –dijo señalando a la rubia de coleta.

–Lahia Zabini –luego a la señora rubia de pelo suelto.

–Julian Greengras -dijo a la morena de ojos verdes con rizos.

–y Laura Nott –dijo señalando a la última morena que había llorado anteriormente.

Ginny se quedó sorprendida al ver a las señoras, pero no fue muy obvia. Escuchar esos apellidos ciertamente la dejó helada por unos segundos, pero con una sonrisa de amabilidad y gratitud, ocultó toda sorpresa e incredulidad al saber quiénes serían los demás invitados de su madre.

-Qué caballero tenéis, Sarah, tal como su padre –dijo la rubia de pelo suelto– y todas unas bellas damas adolescentes.

-Gracias, señora Zabini –dijeron las tres chicas junto con Caleb al unísono.

-No, no… –protestó la rubia fingiendo estar ofendida– llámenme Lahia…

-A mi Lina por igual -dijo Lina.

-Y a nosotras dos también Laura y Julian –dijo la pelinegra de risos apuntando a la otra pelinegra.

Todos ellos asintieron, y a las señas de su madre tomaron asiento en los demás muebles.

-Entonces, ¿los demás cuando llegaran? – preguntó Sarah.

-Pues en unos…

-Siento interrumpir ama Sarah –dijo el elfo doméstico haciendo una reverencia a ella y a todos los demás– Pero en el recibidor están los señores Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass y la señorita Parkinson.

-Hazlos pasar, Nan –ordenó la pelirroja.

-Enseguida –dijo el elfo desapareciendo- y luego reapareciendo con 8 personas más, que eran las ya nombradas.

Caleb y Ginny sonreían con malicia al observar a la gente que entraba guiada por Nan, el elfo.

-Retírate, Nan –ordenó Sarah de nuevo.

-Vaya, pensé que les había dicho que en 10 minutos más Dominic, Lucius –dijo una de las rubias, la del pelo suelto observando a su esposo y a su hermano respectivamente.

-Lo sabemos Lahia, pero a mí, al igual que a Dominic y a Adam nos pareció una grosería llegar 20 minutos después de la hora en que se nos fue señalada–dijo un Lucius con su rostro inmutable, y su gran melena cayendo por su espalda, todo erguido– sería un desplante.

-Ciertamente, querida –dijo un pelinegro, de pelo corto, con casi las mismas ropas que Lucius, sólo que sin el bastón. Él se acercó más a ella- No creo nuestra querida anfitriona… -dijo Dominic y por primera vez observó a las tres chichas y a Caleb– y familia, tengan algún problema en que hayamos llegado más temprano ¿o sí, Sarah?

Sarah negó con la mirada.

Lucius, al igual que los demás, observaron a Caleb, Ginny y las gemelas, que estaban tras Lina y Laura, por primera vez en todo el rato que tenían ahí, y en toda su vida hasta ahora, Lucius nunca se había puesto tan tenso, y había sido tan obvio al demostrarlo.

-Vaya, por lo que veo los mismos rebeldes de siempre –observó Sarah mirando a Dominic, al otro pelinegro que resultaba ser Adam con una sonrisa amistosa, mientras que por último observó a Lucius con furia, al notar que se tensaba.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Lahia, Lina, Julian y Laura que ya estaban apuradas llamando a los demás jóvenes.

-Lucius, por favor haznos el honor como cabeza de familia –pidió Lahia algo nerviosa, llamando la atención del rubio.

-Cl-Claro –dijo Lucius saliendo de su trance, y tratando de ocultar un poco su emoción de minutos antes– Draco, mi único heredo y primogénito –dijo tomando de un hombro a su hijo que se acercó a Sarah y besó su mano, en orden hacer lo que Caleb había hecho momentos atrás, y luego tomó del otro hombro a Pansy– y ella es mi sobrina Pansy, como ya sabes la tercera entre los herederos Parkinson.

Seguido Dominic presentó a Blaise, también como su único heredero y primogénito y Adam presentó a Daphne de la misma forma y luego a Theodore como su sobrino y el único heredero de los Nott.

Sarah suavizó su semblante un momento, mientras Draco, Blaise y Theodore besaban su mano, y Pansy y Daphne la saludaban con un beso.

-Ciertamente agradables, chicos –dijo Sarah con una sonrisa falsa, quedó muy claro para todos que algo le molestaba a sobremanera- hija, aproxímate por favor -dijo la pelirroja con señas claras a Ginny, y luego a Caleb, Blair y Corine que ciertamente estaban totalmente extrañados con el comportamiento de su Madre, bueno a excepción de Ginny por su puesto, que prácticamente ya conocía a esta gente.

Draco y los demás observaron a las tres hermosas veelas que acudieron al llamado de su madre, pero sin duda alguna al notar cierto factor quedaron en shock.

-Noto en algunas caras sorpresa –dijo Sarah con malicia al ver la expresión de Lucius, Pansy y Draco totalmente fuera de órbita.

-Él es mi primogénito, Caleb –dijo señalando al pelinegro que saludó a los demás estrechando su mano.

-Ellas dos, las gemelas, son Blair y Corine… -señaló a las dos pelinegras que extendieron su mano y fue besada por todos los hombres presentes.

-Y ella –dijo Sarah poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Ginny– es mi hija Ginevra.

Sarah observó a Lucius con la misma furia, que de momento ya estaba a punto de explotar de lo tenso que estaba.

Por otro lado, Ginny no podía encontrar aquella situación de lo más chistosa y divertida. Ver la cara de Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson y Draco Malfoy, casi desfallecer de la sorpresa, no pasaba todos los días en la sala principal de su casa.

La pelirroja sonrió de lado, y así sin más extendió su mano a los caballeros, donde Dominic y Adam acudieron de inmediato a besarla.

-El parecido… es increíble –dijo Dominic, haciendo un intento de suavizar las tensiones, pero con ningún resultado.

-Es cierto, es lo mismo que yo dije querido, cuando Sarah me envió su foto la semana pasada –coincidió Lahia, secundándolo, pero sin ningún objetivo de cambiar el ambiente, pues al parecer a ella tanto como a Lina, se les hacía divertido también, al juzgar de sus sonrisas.

-Parece que no todos notaron eso en un principio – dijo la pelirroja Sarah – No es así, ¿Lucius?

Lucius, no podía estar más tenso, ya que su comúnmente pálida piel, se tornó incluso más pálida de lo normal.

-Blaise, yo y tu Madre nos sentimos un poco alarmados por tu grosería –dijo firmemente Dominic, descubriendo que su hijo Blaise apenas y se había movido de donde estaba, quien por cierto reaccionó de inmediato para besar la mano de la no tan desconocida pelirroja.

-Encantado -dijo suavemente, con una sonrisa seductora.

Seguido de esto, y tras una mirada dura de su madre (Laura), Theodore también reaccionó, y Daphne hizo lo mismo pero besando ambas mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Pansy, yo y tu difunto padre creímos haber enseñado la misma buena educación de tus hermanos a ti – dijo Lina a punto de explotar al observar a su hija– ¡Qué esperas para saludar a Ginevra!

-Lo siento madre –dijo Pansy, haciéndose camino y besando a Ginny en la mejilla y regresando donde estaba.

-Draco –dijo Lahia observando duramente a su sobrino.

-¿Eh? Oh!, lo siento mucho –dijo Draco, continuado por una reverencia leve– señora Sarah siento mucho haber sido grosero, lo mismo para -Draco la observó un poco más– su hija, Ginevra –terminó y saludó a Ginny en la mejilla, lo cual provocó dos efectos.

Primero que Lucius despertara de su trance, aunque sin cambiar aquel tono en su rostro, y que Ginny, Lahia, Lina, Julian y Laura prolongaran un poco más sus sonrisas burlonas.

Lucius titubeo por un segundo en acercarse, pero solo por un momento, ya que luego de la misma forma saludó a Ginny.

-Sí que te ha tomado tiempo, Lucius me ha indignado mucho tu saludo, y creo que por igual a mi hija –dijo Sarah con un coraje pronunciado en el rostro– al menos tu hijo ha mostrado no ser igual, lo cual me alivia, y sé que alivia a Lahia y a Lina también.

Ginny no pudo estar más divertida con la situación, sí que se la estaba pasando en grande, era todo un espectáculo ver la cara de algunos, y en principal la del viejo Lucius. Sin embargo, algo que le concernía, y preocupaba a sobre manera, era en la forma en cómo se había enterado su madre de lo de Lucius. Es decir, no es que estuviese mal darle un escarmiento al muy bastardo, pero cómo se supone que Sarah Godwin se había enterado, si ella no le había dicho palabra de eso, (de que había sido poseída en primero por Tom Riddle, gracias al diario que Lucius puso en su caldero), a nadie de los Godwin, ni si quiera a Blair y a Caleb que era con los que más se llevaba.

Después de analizarlo un momento más, ya no importaba quién había sido el chismoso, tal vez pudo haber sido el viejo decrépito de Dumbledore, el que lo hizo, como al fin y al cabo él estaba enterado de todo desde un principio, pudo haberle dado un informe detallado a su madre.

-Algo en lo que coincidimos –dijo Lahia, con burla a su hermano, al igual que Lina que asintió con vehemencia.

-Me gustaría que pudiesen instalarse primero, y después poder tomar el té con mis viejas amigas –ofreció Sarah observando a Dominic y a Adam– si no es mucha molestia para ustedes.

-No veo inconvenientes –dijo el pelinegro Dominic– ya habrá tiempo de que te pongas al día conmigo, Adam y Lucius en el baile de esta noche y lo que resta de la semana, ¿no es así, querida? –dijo esto último observando a su esposa Lahia, la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno entonces; Fini, Joka, Kitty, Hidy, Lu, Kixi, Fredyc, Tip, Lyn, y Malic… -en ese momento aparecieron los diez elfos domésticos, todos haciendo un reverencia ante su llamado- hagan el favor de guiar a los señores a sus habitaciones, y ponerse a su servicio como ya les he indicado.

-Como la ama Sarah diga –dijeron los 10 elfos al unísono.

Y después de despedirse por el momento, los elfos se hicieron cargo de cada una diferentes parejas o personas y los guiaron a sus habitaciones en el segundo piso donde nuevamente la mansión seguía extendiéndose.

...

-Esto sí que estará muy divertido –dijo Theodore observando a Daphne.

Daphne estaba revisando el amplio balcón de la habitación, abriéndolo de par en par para que entrara la claridad y calidez del verano, y observando el inmenso jardín de la casa en la parte trasera.

-Y yo que pensé que era la única que veía rostros conocidos –dijo Daphne de la misma forma divertida – sinceramente me ha agradado observar los rostros de Pansy y Draco…

-Ciertamente un deleite para mi ánimo; Weasley… –dijo con unos dedos en su barbilla– aunque eso de que es _veela_ ahora, ha sido toda una sorpresa, aun más lo es saber que ya no es una Weasley.

Daphne endureció su rostro y regresó a ver a Theodore, que aún estaba pensativo y con una sonrisa.

-Parece que sus encantos te han atrapado Theo, querido -dijo Daphne con una ceja levantada, aunque sin cuestionar tanto, de repente se dio la vuelta hasta su closet– Ahora necesito privacidad por favor, necesito arreglar algunas cosas para hoy en la noche.

Theodore la observó por un momento, algo sorprendido, pues al parecer su querida prima no había hecho más que votarlo de su habitación. El castaño no le dio mucha importancia a la rubia, y tras sus pasos hizo una seña de despedida a la hermosa Daphne y se fue cerrando la habitación.

Sin embargo la encantada rubia Daphne parecía estar debatiéndose, el algún tipo de situación, ya que tras Theodore haberse ido su rostro se había tornado triste.

...

-La casa es enorme -dijo Blaise apreciando la habitación de Draco mientras el rubio estaba recostado en su cama- dos veces más grande que tu habitación en Malfoy manor ,eh?

Draco no parecía prestar atención solo miraba al cielo raso con vehemencia.

-Todas unas joyitas ¿no te parecieron? –Dijo Blaise– lindas sorpresas las de esta tarde.

Blaise ahora se hallaba sentado en uno de los muebles cerca la veladora de Draco- Sin duda la pelirroja ha tenido todas nuestras caras descompuestas, aunque no recuerdo sus ojos grises. De cualquier manera radiante y muy hermosa.

-¡No me interesan tus comentarios Blaise! menos de la Weasley –dijo el rubio, levantándose de golpe, con dirección, el balcon.

Blaise sonrió sonoramente, al ver a Draco molesto. Sinceramente era algo que le divertía a sobremanera, pero ahora no solamente era eso, la atención de su primo había sido adquirida con tan solo haber nombrado a la pelirroja, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

Sin duda era lo que tenía pensando a Draco todo este momento, la hermosa pelirroja y gracias a los hechos presenciados hace algún momento, ya no una Weasley, sino Ginevra Godwin.

-Ya no creo que eso deba preocuparte, que no oíste que ya no lo es-observó Blaise con la misma sonrisa escandalosa– es que hasta su apariencia es totalmente distinta.

-¡Ya lárgate, Blaise!

Blaise hizo exactamente lo que Draco le dijo pero sonriendo sonoramente, que incluso cuando salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta, su risa escandalosa aún se escuchaba.

Sin duda, lo que más le molestaba a Draco, era que Blaise tenía razón, la pelirroja lucía espectacularmente hermosa, no sólo por el hecho de ser _veela_, pues en ese momento no estaba usando el encanto de su habilidad, sino solamente sus atributos de una mujer normal…Al igual que las otras dos _la tal Blair y compañía_, pero sin duda Ginevra era el centro de todo, y la que había llamado más su atención de las tres. Sin embargo era algo que se negaba a aceptar, y aún peor, frente a Blaise.

_Es que era imposible._

Nunca pensó que justo aquí, cruzando el océano atlantico, encontraría a la _Weasley, _y peor aún luciendo así de bien.

"¿_Qué diablos me pasa?"_

_No. _

La _Weasley_ no puede parecerme atractiva bajo ningún motivo. Pero ciertamente, es hermosa, desde ese momento; cuando él y solo él había sido testigo de su cambio, cuando él solamente había visto cómo se transformaba en lo que ahora era… pero era _la Weasley._

De repente como por reconocimiento, las palabras de su primo retumbaron y se hicieron presentes en su cabeza:

_Ya no creo que eso deba preocuparte, que no oíste que ya no lo es _

Algo más que cierto, Ginevra la pelirroja que ahora lo tenía pensando ya no era una Weasley. Era alguien totalmente distinta.

Sonrió maliciosamente, por primera vez desde que había pisado esta casa.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa; y eso era que Ginevra sería suya cueste lo que cueste.

...

Ginevra no había borrado aquella sonrisa sardónica de su rostro, después de haber visto la cara del bastardo de Lucius Malfoy, que por cierto tenía cara de haber resucitado después de un Avada Kedavra, con lo pálido que estaba.

No había dejado de sonreír ni si quiera cuando su madre le había ordenado a ella, a Caleb y a las gemelas que se retiraran y que se fuesen a preparar para el baile de hoy en la noche que se daría en la casa.

Era algo que no se le borraría nunca de su memoria, la cara de los Malfoy, de ambos, porque ambos habían estado igual.

Atesoraría en su memoria el hecho de que sin si quiera usar sus cualidades de _veela_, aquellos hombres no habían podido reaccionar en su presencia. Nunca había visto caras tan sorprendidas.

...

El vestido verde oscuro que llevaría puesto esa noche estaba en la cama listo para ser usado, tomaría un baño, la felicidad de saber que otros se atormentaban a causa de su presencia la tenía extasiada. Lo cual significaba que si seguía pensando en eso, iba a terminar embrujando a media casa haciendo que su cualidad _veela_ saliese a flote, con sus emociones totalmente descontroladas, y eso no era algo que buscaba, tomar un baño sería lo mejor para apaciguarse un poco y reservar energías para la fiesta de hoy en la noche, que ciertamente sería todo un espectáculo.

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_**

_¿Qué dicen eh?_

_¿Les gusto mucho? ¿Poco? ¿Para nada?_

_Grande sorpresa que se han dado ¿eh? Pues sí, no me gustaba que se tornase como cualquier fic de los que he leído, por más buenos que sean (no desprecio para nada las demás obras, ni el trabajo de los demás escritores), para mí no está disponible la idea de plagiar la idea de otro, eso no es para nada permisible. Por eso nunca se esperen lo más predecible, porque tal vez pasen cosas que no se imaginarían ni en un millón de años (jejeje). Y en caso de que se cuestionen, creo saber que se me ocurren muchas ideas ya que ando media loca(jejeje), pero en fin, es lo que me resulta._

_No se preocupen que nos espera una EVIL GINEVRA! Muahahaha! ;P_

_Agradesco__ a:_

_**Mi beta: **Adhara Adjar_

**Y a los asombrosos reviews de July-PotterEvans15, London y brinitonks.**

_Cuídense mucho, y ¡hasta un próximo cap!_


	5. Chapter 5: Ella

__

_¡Hola!_

_Siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto. Ha sido para mí un caos, ni se imaginan. Creo que re-escribí este capítulo unas 4 veces, según yo, porque ninguna me satisfacía. Era como si todo lo que escribía le hacía falta algo. De todos modos ahora me encuentro feliz con el resultado final, y porque por fin lo he podido subir._

_Deseo que lo disfruten, por que ha sido el fruto de un arduo trabajo._

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5:**_

_**Ella**_

Al dar las doce de la noche, la sala estaba totalmente repleta. Aunque, a pesar de que la ocurrencia de esta reunión fue de última ahora, todo había salido perfectamente. Sarah Godwin tenía a toda la sociedad mágica Estadounidense ahí junto a nosotros, como era de esperarse.

Había todo tipo de gente, se podía notar por sus andares, atuendos y demás… Como en casa, exactamente como en casa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de casa, más que algunas, había muchas mujeres que sobresalían, sin duda un aspecto que no había que menospreciar. Las mujeres acá eran hermosas.

_Ella_ también estaba ahí presente por igual, justo como su deber de anfitriona se lo indicaba, conversando con algunos _arrastrados_, y junto a la excusa de hermano, que ahora que me doy cuenta, mis tías idolatran y hacen que yo junto con Blaise quedásemos como simples excusas frente a él. Un imbécil que si no fuese porque se apellida Godwin, diría que es un imitador de cuarta. Demasiado exasperante, pero era mejor enfocarse en lo que valía la pena.

En todo el lugar no había mujer tan hermosa y elegante como _ella_. Tal vez, sus hermanas, pero sin duda _ella_ era el centro de atención. El vestido verde de seda que llevaba la hacía ver aún más bella, su cabello rojo, sus brillantes ojos grises, incluso aquellas pecas regadas en su nariz, mejillas, y hombros descubiertos.

_Una mujer deslumbrante._

Y no sólo yo había sido el único en notarlo, todos los presentes en el bendito BALL estaban alagándola, incluso mis tías. Que por alguna extraña razón, no dejaban de sonreír cómplices cuando _ella_, o sus dos hermanas se acercaban, algo totalmente fuera de norma, si me preguntan, pero mejor no indagar.

Era normal pensar así. Después de todo _ella,_ como su madre y sus hermanas, eran _veelas_ y no por gusto. Aunque no había que dudar que siendo la primogénita, _ella _era la que mejores atributos había heredado.

-Qué exquisita obra de mujer –dijo Blaise, en voz baja junto a mí, cuando _ella_ se había aparecido en el salón no hacía mucho.

Hasta yo me había quedado sin habla.

_Debería estar contra la ley dejar a una mujer tan hermosa presentarse así, en un Ball, repleto de hombres._

Y a pesar de eso existían algunas excepciones. Personas como Lucius, que ni si quiera se había dado el gusto de pasear su mirada alrededor del salón, y degustar el momento. Para Padre no había otra mujer en el salón que Sarah Godwin, la cual conversaba a gusto con mis tías, la madre de Daphne, la de Theodore y otras dos mujeres que desconocía. Sin que Sarah dedicara ni una sola mirada, ni de resentimiento en su dirección. Aun así, Padre seguía con su vista fija en ella, como si el resto de gente alrededor no existiéramos, simplemente deprimente. Una actitud absurda, y terriblemente vergonzante.

-Curioso, ¿No es cierto Draco? -comentó una de mis tías– no le quita la vista de encima.

Sin duda mi tía Lahia era otra testigo del _ostracismo atípico_ de padre, el cual, bueno era con el resto del mundo, por no llamarlo de otra forma.

-¿Qué le pasa? Está tan obsesionado –dijo Draco escupiendo las palabras con disgusto. No sabía cómo más describir esa intensidad en la mirada de Lucius. Era tan escrutiñadora e intensa que no sabía que otro nombre darle.

_Podría ser la sangre veela de esta mujer_

-No cariño –dijo Lahia, adivinando mis pensamientos- tu padre es inmune a la sangre vela, al menos a la de Sarah, y sus descendientes.

-Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que hace? –Dije con cierta exasperación, y disgusto– es bastante envergonzante verlo así.

Lahia sonrió un poco. Draco interpretó este gesto como burla a Lucius, y no era de menos.

–Querido, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Lahia lo miraba relajada, tal vez él le estaba dando demasiada importancia a aquel detalle. Mirar a su padre no era el objetivo de esta noche después de todo. Mejor enfocarse en cosas más importantes.

-¿Y por qué se supone es inmune a ella y sus descendientes?

-Muy atento -dijo Lahia con una media sonrisa, concentrándose en beber de su copa por un momento, para luego girarse completamente hacia mi– me pregunto qué diablos hace Binns en Hogwarts ahora- rodó los ojos, y dio un suspiro de resignación, haciendo notar su cambiante humor.

-Pocos son los afortunados –se volteó a ver al grupo del centro, donde los Godwin estaban,_ Ginevra_, el tal Caleb, y las otras dos, de espaldas a nosotros.

–Es decir, no es muy común, yo lo soy y ha sido de pura suerte- denotando franqueza en su declaración- Sarah hizo un voto mágico exclusivamente para mí, al igual que con Dominic, Lina, Adam, Julia y Laura – ladeó un poco la cabeza, pero con su mirada a un fija en su objetivo- esto no ocurre siempre, es muy raro que una _veela_ haga un voto de este tipo, a menos que seas de muchísima confianza.

-Personas como Caleb el cual es un familiar directo, o proveniente del mismo velo, como te plazca llamarlo, su inmunidad es natural.

Me hice consiente del hecho de que Sarah Godwin nos sonreía, a mí y a mi tía, y que de la misma forma Lahia le devolvía la sonrisa… Como si de alguna forma hubiese escuchado todo el intercambio que manteníamos al otro lado de la mesa, algo en sí, perturbador.

De todos modos, la información era bastante valiosa hasta ahora, pero eso dejaba un detalle fuera que no respondía aún a mi pregunta.

-¿Y padre?, no recuerdo que hayas mencionado algún voto para él.

Lahia se volteo a verme, con una media sonrisa –Nada te distrae.

Entonces, la rubia se removió un poco en su asiento, y acercándose a su esposo le habló en voz baja. El cual se volteó a afirmarle y sonreírle, para luego regresarse a su respectiva conversación, con Adam, el padre de Daphne.

Lahia enseguida me pidió que la escoltara y que la acompañara a dar una vuelta por el salón. Algo que no me molestó en lo absoluto, ya estaba bastante cansado de ser testigo de la vergonzante escena que hacía mi padre para negarme a alejarme de él.

-Digamos que tu padre es una excepción a las excepciones –comentó Lahia, mientras se agarraba más de mi brazo– Lucius ha sido siempre un invasor de la privacidad, y pues eso, en su momento dio sus frutos.

_¿Qué se supone significa eso?_

-¿Y qué fue lo que invadió?

-Las _veelas_ no siempre nacen _veelas_, querido -dijo esto regresando su vista hacia Ginevra, la cual parecía estar desconocida a la insistente mirada de mi tía– Unas sufren de la transformación en la madurez de la raza, o la pubertad como es conocida por nosotros. Estas transformaciones exponen su verdadero ser al máximo, puesto que éste sale a flote por primera vez, y es tanto interna como externa, y tal vez un poco drásticas, ya que a veces suelen cambiar casi todo rasgo de quienes eran antes –Lahia paró de repente dejando las palabras en el aire…

_Claro que pueden cambiar mucho._

– Los que son testigos de esto se hacen inmunes.

De momento me quedé incrédulo ante esto último, sin duda esto sí que era una información valiosa para mí.

-Dime Draco, ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

No me había dado cuenta que en cierto instante habíamos parado de caminar, y me había quedado sin hablar ni moverme. Es que, ¿Cómo omitir los hechos? El recuerdo vivo de aquella tarde en la oficina del director hacía ya casi cuatro años, se me pasó tan fresco como si hubiese ocurrido el día de ayer; no podía dejar de repasar las palabras que me acababan de decir.

La rubia se sospechaba algo por mi semblante, lo podía notar en su sonrisa cómplice al verme, pero se volteó enseguida, ya que por el momento había cosas un poco más interesantes. Como el hecho de estar parados casi a medio metro, de donde estaban las Godwin.

_Me pregunto en qué momento llegamos hasta aquí._

-Dejará o no que Blaise la corteje –comentó Lahia, interrumpiendo mis provechosos pensamientos.

Blaise al parecer, tampoco se había quedado quieto según lo que noté, ya que ahora se encontraba justo al lado del grupo donde estaban los Godwin.

Blaise estaba tratando de entablar conversación con una de las gemelas, a esta distancia no era muy fácil saber cuál de las dos era exactamente, ya que la única diferencia eran sus ojos, y tal vez el atuendo, pero obvio no me había fijado mucho en ellas cuando entraron al salón, había estado con los ojos plantados en _su_ hermana.

-Seres del placer –Lahia regresó su mirada hacia mí, curiosamente el semblante anterior, ya fuera de vista– Cuando una _veela _decide dejarse cortejar es vital para ellas probar _aquello_ con el que las corteja, es bien visto… y es importante, para que puedan hallar a la persona indicada que _podrá_ _rendirles_ el resto de su vida, pocos debo decir hay con _esa cualidad_.

Sorprendido con esta última revelación, me puse a observar a las tres mujeres frente a mí.

_Veelas, ¡Qué interesantes criaturas…!_

-Blaise puede tener esa posibilidad –dijo Lahia volviéndose a centrar en Blaise que ahora se encontraba apartado hablando con una de las gemelas la cual reía por las ocurrencias de este, o al menos eso era lo que parecía– ellas pueden sentirlo.

_¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!_

-La abuela de Dominic fue _veela_, y es muy probable que Blaise tenga esta cualidad en sus genes.

¡O sea que era eso! ¡Por eso estábamos aquí! ¡Para llevarnos una de esas _veelas_ a casa! O mejor dicho, como sus tías y todo el mundo estaba tan apurado en repetir, _para sentar cabeza con la mujer apropiada._

Porque a él nadie lo engañaba, esas sonrisas cómplices de Lahia y Lina anteriormente, la información que se encontraba ahora recibiendo, no eran mera casualidad.

Y definitivamente, no eran por simple gustito, sus tías eran Malfoy después de todo, aunque ahora sus apellidos hayan cambiado debido a sus compromisos.

Pero regresando al tema: ¿_Con que ese es el objetivo?_

"_Alguien que este cualificado, una hermosa sangre pura, y que sepa cuál es su puesto en la sociedad siendo parte de esta familia, Draco." – Su tía Lina se había obsesionado en repetir siempre, y más ahora que nunca con el surgimiento de este preciado viaje._

-Me agrada –sentencio Lahia, haciendo un estudio obsesivo de aquella que se encontraba con Blaise- será muy bueno si Blaise se decide por ella.

Draco también los observaba, era muy obvio y mucha verdad tenía lo que su tía decía en este momento. Era hermosa, sí, y mucho, pero eso no quitaba que en la misma sala había una mujer que era exactamente igual.

Después de todo, es de Blaise de quien estamos hablando, al que siempre le pasan estas cosas.

-Me pregunto cómo Lucius no reconoció a esa pequeña, es tan idéntica a su madre, estoy segura que esa cabellera no puede haberse confundido con un simple Weasley.

Me volví a mirar a la persona objeto de los comentarios de mi tía. Ginevra, y su larga cabellera rojo sangre. Para después sonreír por la gracia que tenía ese tema. Sólo a su padre al parecer se le podía pasar por la cabeza confundir a esta niña con los Weasley, y ese terrible cabello naranja tan característico de ellos.

-¿No te parece Ginevra atractiva, Draco?

_Claro que sí, es la mujer más hermosa en todo el salón._

-Es hermosa –admití, algo que sorprendió a mi tía, e incluso a mí mismo.

_No tenia por que decirlo, pero aun así, lo dije._

Pude ver su sonrisa cómplice una vez más. Lo que me hizo sentir nervioso por primera vez.

-Escóltame a la mesa, querido, por favor.

Asentí, y sin tardarme en reaccionar, nos encaminé enseguida. Me senté, y bebí un poco de mi copa que seguía estando en el lugar donde la había dejado. Sin duda, algo grande se avecinaba, nada más podía significar esa sonrisa en los labios de Lahia Malfoy.

* * *

**_Notas de autor:_**

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que solo me enfoque en la perspectiva de Draco, pero era necesaria y mas cierta información, que se darán cuenta estuvo presente._

_También a personas como: **Geila Potter-Weasley, Karkinos, London Black-Malfoy, Lynn, Adrian, brinitonks, Emy y a Rowan greenleaf, **muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, muy alentadores._

_Gracias también a Ginny Loony, y Adhara Adjar por su ayuda a en editar este capítulo._

_Y por favor dejen reviews, es fundamental._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	6. Chapter 6: Lo que tu y yo consideramos d

**CAPITULO 6:**

**Lo que tú y yo consideramos diversión**

Seguí atenta las conversaciones que se daban a mi alrededor, dentro de lo que cabe, claro está. Mostrando un entusiasmo que en realidad me era tan nulo, como la afinidad que tenía Danielle May al combinar la ropa.

_Patética…_

Suspiré hondo. Tenía que relajarme, no pensar en_ ineptas_ como ella; como anfitriona, ese era mi papel, aguantar a cuanto indeseable se me acercara. Y cabe recalcar que la noche recién estaba comenzando.

Sonreí por enésima vez, todo tenía que salir bien.

Volteé a ver a mis hermanas, ambas estaban riendo y hablando en susurros entre ellas. Seguramente burlándose de atuendos, y curiosas _escenas_ que se daban a nuestro alrededor, como siempre pasaba en fiestas como aquella. Rodé los ojos ante este comportamiento. En este tipo de eventos siempre sucedía lo mismo: Corine y Blair parecían olvidar todas sus riñas y discusiones, convirtiéndose en las mejores amigas.

Negué vehemente ante sus artificios, incluso Corine olvidaba sus riñas conmigo y Caleb. Creo que ese tipo de comportamiento tiene que ver con lo que Madre siempre nos está diciendo, "Para el resto del mundo, sólo somos su carta de triunfo, una poderosa familia de renombre y con mucho poder, y no duden que se acercan a nosotros por puro interés". Dejando sobreentendido que, por esta situación _los únicos que quedan son tus familiares._

Algo que siempre he sabido, al menos desde el momento en que empecé a ser parte de esta familia.

Vi cómo varias personas del sexo opuesto nos observaban a mí y a mis hermanas curiosos, y esto me hizo sonreír, era de alguna forma reconfortante, y creo que a Corine y a Blair les ocurría lo mismo.

Corine, con cabello recogido, lucía un vestido donde la parte alta que cubría su busto y espalda era negra, dejando el resto suavemente en una falda violeta hasta el piso. El vestido contaba con un escote profundo, dos tirantes negros finos hasta la espalda. Y sin necesidad de ser tan ceñido, acentuaba perfectamente cada una de sus curvas.

-Hay veces que me pregunto; ¿cuál es el objetivo de fiestas como estas? –les susurré a Blair y a Corine, quienes sonrieron cómplices.

-Tranquila hermanita –me dijo Corine.

-Hay que ver lo provechoso de cada situación –continuó Blair.

Estaba segura de que todo mejoraría en segundos, pero su actitud tan positiva, y tratándose de ellas dos, me tenía algo inquieta.

Blair, de cabello suelto y ondulado, lucía un vestido negro de un material bastante fino, comenzando con un escote en forma de corazón, bastante ligero; tirantes (con adiamantados, o cubiertos con diamantes) que salían desde cada esquina en su pecho convirtiéndose en uno al llegar a la parte trasera en su cuello, donde contaban con brillantes, que adornaban perfectamente su busto y hacían que la falta de joyas en su cuello pasara inadvertida. El mismo (vestido) bajaba ajustado acariciando cada una de sus curvas hasta la rodilla, donde luego se soltaba.

-Por lo menos sabemos que Blaise no es el que te interesa -dijo Blair con una sonrisa pícara, sus labios pintados de un rojo oscuro complementaban su look juguetón de siempre. Corine negó con la cabeza ante el gesto.

Yo sonreí cómplice.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, Blair -sabía perfectamente lo que significaba aquella sonrisa pícara en la cara de mi querida hermanita- Mientras tanto, que continúe el circo -les susurré, y volví a sonreír. Esta vez no fingí, estaba casi segura de las intenciones de cada uno de nuestros invitados, y no pude evitar sonreír sinceramente.

_Aunque Caleb_, pensé dudosa. La verdad es que no sé qué pensar de él ni de su posición con respecto a esto.

……

-Theodore -dijo el pelinegro expectante– tienes que darme crédito.

El aludido que estaba muy serio, negó vehemente con su cabeza, por segunda vez.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Preguntó Blaise algo irritado- son las mujeres más hermosas en este lugar y... ¡ouch!

-Que no se te olvide que yo también estoy presente –le indicó una altanera Pansy.

-Tienes razón, Blaise. Pero por alguna extraña razón, creo que una mujer que es idéntica otra, no es nada auténtico, por más _veela_ que sea. Y, pues la otra… bueno, la he estado observando desde que llegamos, no hay duda de que está… –dijo Theodore, para luego suspirar resignado– pero el problema no está en si yo me le acerco o no, la Weasley, o Godwin, o como se llame, está como quiere, pero tal vez alguien no esté muy feliz si yo… _procedo _-el castaño desvió su mirada un poco hacia donde cierto rubio se encontraba- ¿lo has visto? no le ha quitado la mirada de encima desde que llegamos.

Blaise rodó los ojos, tomando de golpe el contenido de su copa

–Que él la esté observando, no significa nada, ya sabes cómo es.

El castaño sonrió perversamente.

–Tú eres su primo, descifra a ver qué será lo que pasa por su cabeza. Yo cumplo con decirte mi opinión al respecto. Te lo aseguraría mil veces Zabini, Draco no se comporta así por gusto -su risita se prolongo- Al menos, no el Draco Malfoy que yo conozco.

Blaise volteo enseguida a ver la mesa donde se encontraban sus padres, fijándose en el rubio, el cual estaba sentado junto a su madre.

Este se encontraba tomando de su copa, totalmente indiferente a las conversaciones que se estaban dando en la mesa. Su mirada estaba fija en las tres hermosas _veelas_ anfitrionas no tan lejos.

-¿Saben qué? a mí, todo esto me causa demasiada gracia -dijo Pansy con burla. Pansy sonreía divertida ante los artificios de su primo y Theodore– Y tú, Theodore, no entiendo qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí, ¿o no recuerdas nuestro principal objetivo?

Ambos le dedicaron una mirada asesina a la divertida Pansy.

-Tampoco entiendo por qué no vas tú sólo, Blaise -dijo la morena después de un rato– que yo sepa, tú las conoces más que nadie, no creo que haya algún temor a presentaciones, o algo por estilo.

-Porque le encanta depender del resto –sentenció Theodore simplemente, su sonrisa burlona presente.

Blaise miró a los dos con desagrado y ajustándose un poco el cuello de su túnica, se fue diciéndoles un pequeño "observadme depender del resto" –dedicado especialmente para Theodore-, se encaminó enseguida en dirección a donde se encontraban las hermanas Godwin.

-Uno menos y faltamos tres -comentó la pelinegra divertida, estaba mirando a la pista con una sonrisa– aunque no sé si Draco nos dure mucho. Pobre. Tía Lahia seguramente lo…

-Pansy, no entiendo ¿por qué no les has dicho nada? Blaise parece estar bien encaminado pero Draco, lo dudo. ¿Y me puedes decir en qué consiste esto de que faltamos tres? que no se te olvide Daphne, por supuesto.

-Oh no, querido Theo, así es mucho más divertido – respondió Pansy enseguida- y noto que sigues siendo el mismo distraído de siempre –continuó la pelinegra con un tono sarcástico, y una sonrisa– observa a la persona que está bailando con Caleb Godwin, ¿no se te hace un poco conocida?

El castaño miró enseguida hacia donde Pansy le indicaba, había poca gente bailando. El lugar era bastante espacioso. Así que sin mucho esfuerzo, logró ubicar a la pareja que señalaba Pansy. Una rubia, despampanante ante sus ojos, se encontraba bailando con Caleb Godwin, el anfitrión, ahí a simple vista de todos, en el centro del salón.

-Parece que ha decidido ignorarnos por hoy -dijo Pansy con una sonrisa burlona. Su reacción fue de diversión, a diferencia de la cara de asombro que había en el rostro de Theodore.

....

Corine acababa de dejarme, ya que iba en busca de algo fuerte para tomar. Ojalá madre no se dé cuenta de sus intenciones.

Vi una vez más con una radiante sonrisa cómo Blair y Blaise se deslizaban por la pista, muy cerca de donde estaba Greengrass con Caleb. No estoy segura de lo que Caleb quiere lograr con esto, pero me daría mucha pena Greengrass si termina mal en uno de los enredos de Caleb.

-Me encanta tu actitud, tan positiva -comentó alguien a mi espalda, me asusté. Se notaba el sarcasmo, y por alguna extraña razón le pude sentir sonreír con sorna.

_Imbécil__, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo._

De todas formas, seguí sonriendo.

-Creí que eras mucho más inteligente, querido. Caleb te puede ver, ¿sabes? Evítanos a mí y toda esta _honorable_ gente aquí presente la molestia de un _espectáculo_.

-Pues lo siento mucho, porque hoy me siento _caritativo _-dijo, y sentí su mano tocar mi hombro- sería muy interesante, ¿no te parece?

-Quita tus asquerosas _garras _de mí -dije en voz media, pero con tanta firmeza y fuerza, que no dudé que alguna que otra persona a mi alrededor se hubiera dado cuenta de mi tono.

Entonces, su reacción fue inmediata, y sacó su mano de mi hombro.

-No, no, Ginevra, no te precipites –dijo enseguida en voz baja– ¿qué te parece si vamos a tu habitación? ya sabes, a tener nuestra _diversión _¿qué dices?

Me tensé, al sentir su mano otra vez en mi hombro. Por primera vez me sentí algo insegura. Este sujeto sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

-Te he extrañado mucho, cariño…-dijo casi en un suspiro, estaba muy cerca de mi cuello. Cualquiera que nos viera, pensaría que me estaba diciendo un secreto o besando mi mejilla– me encanta cómo hueles.

Eso me hizo reaccionar.

-Suéltame Nate, acepta de una buena vez que todo se terminó, que no valió, y que no _serviste_.

Lo sentí apretar mi hombro, y espere lo peor. Todavía me sigo preguntando en qué diablos estaba pensando cuando me relacioné con este tipo, y por qué diablos se me ocurrió hacer un voto mágico para él.

-Te seguiré, y tendrás que tragarte todos tus insultos, _zorra _-me dijo, me estaba empezando a lastimar, y creo que mi parte _veela_ estaba a punto de explotar. Me pongo muy sensible en ese aspecto, cuando mi cuerpo se siente en peligro.

Traté de soltarme de su agarre, pero era imposible, y él se aprovechaba para acercarse un poco más.

_¡__Maldición!_

_¿En qué__ estaba pensando cuando decidí esperar __**sola**__?_

-Nathaniel Waldorf, me pregunto a qué se debe tu no tan grata presencia entre los _afortunados_ -dijo alguien a mi espalda. Lo que causó que Nate me soltara casi de inmediato– Debo decir ahora no tan afortunados.

Giré sobre mis pies y por primera vez vi la cara de Nathaniel Waldorf, el muy maldito estaba impecable: su cabello castaño y túnica azul, pero como nunca su mirada lucía dudosa. Sus ojos azules plantados en la presencia que lo había interrumpido. Giré a ver a mi salvador, y me sorprendí a ver a la persona frente a mí.

-Draco Malfoy -dijo Nate, su voz sonaba insegura. Vi como de alguna forma se tensó más.

El rubio impecable frente a nosotros le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-Me harías un gran favor si haces de tu presencia aquí, lo _menos_ notoria posible Waldorf -dijo Malfoy fríamente.

Vi cómo Nate empuñaba sus manos con furia, pero no hacía nada por levantarlas. Regresé a ver Malfoy curiosa, y me sorprendí al notar que él ya me estaba observando. Su postura seria.

Nathaniel notó dónde estaba plantada mi mirada ahora, y vi cómo uno de sus puños parecía levantarse, pero de la misma forma regresar a su posición inicial. Sin decir ningún "pero", al respecto, o refutar la posición del rubio, se fue de por donde había venido, dejándome sorprendida, y a la vez, aliviada.

Por un momento me sentí incómoda por lo que había pasado hacía un momento. Malfoy había prácticamente asustado a Nathaniel.

-Supongo que no era necesaria su presencia -comentó Malfoy, adivinando mis pensamientos. Enseguida movió su vista hacia la pista de baile.

_¿Me estaba ignorando?_

De todos modos no sabía cómo responder ante aquello, pero le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, y no exactamente lo más inteligente de mi parte: –Supongo que su presencia es mucho más grata.

_¿Qué demonios?_

Malfoy regresó a verme enseguida, una ceja levantada. Sentí mis mejillas ruborizarse ante su mirada insistente. Otra vez ese sentimiento de incomodidad.

Pasaron algunos segundos, él sólo viéndome, y yo ahí, muerta de la vergüenza como nunca. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando con este sujeto? Se suponía que esta gente había llegado para mi diversión. Entonces, ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

-Baila conmigo –me pidió de repente y vi su mano extenderse en mi dirección. No era exactamente una pregunta.

…

-Ya quita esa cara Theo, o vas a hacerme pensar que no te gusta que Daphne se divierta.

El castaño no cambió para nada su postura. Y es más, incluso pareció endurecerla un poco más, si eso era posible.

Pansy rodó los ojos ante la posición de Theodore, y se dedico a observar a su alrededor con pesadez. Hasta que regresando a ver a Theo, notó que su mano estaba extendida en dirección a ella.

-¿Qué intentas con eso? -preguntó la morena.

El castaño no le respondió, pero Pansy ya sabía de qué trataba aquello. Así que, con un poco de decisión y por qué no, diversión, tomó la mano de Theo y juntos se dirigieron a la pista.

…

Había escuchado casi todo el intercambio, pero aún así, no era capaz de alejarme de ella. El haberme aproximado casi en el mismo momento en el que Waldorf se acercó, me había ayudado a escucharlo todo. Incluso aquella curiosa frase que había causado incomodidad en Nathaniel:

_Suéltame Nate, acepta de u__na buena vez que todo se terminó, que no valió, y que no __**serviste**__._

La frase mágica.

Al parecer, Waldorf había resultado ser un incompetente en _aquellos_ asuntos. Era de esperarse. La familia Waldorf no ha tenido sangre _veela_ por años, y creo que eso ya tiene un siglo encima.

Creo que los tiempos venideros serán emocionantes.

-¿Es a eso a lo que ha venido, a sacarme a bailar? -vi cómo me observaba fijamente ahora, el rubor de sus mejillas ausente- pudo haber invitado a cualquiera ¿no _le_ parece?

Sonreí de lado, al parecer esta pelirroja no iba a resultar una presa fácil de convencer.

-Digamos que planeo divertirme, y que _tú_ puedes considerarte invitada a hacerlo conmigo –le dije atrevido, aclarando con el "tú", que desearía que dejase los tratos formales.

Vi sus ojos mostrar un brillo repentino, y me sorprendí ante su reacción.

_¿Eso era normal, cierto_? Ella tomó mi mano, y eso me sorprendió más.

Por alguna extraña razón, al ver dibujarse esa amplia sonrisa en su rostro, me di cuenta de que tal vez el papel de cazador ya no estaba en mis manos. Y que si mis planes seguían en regla y en curso, tenía que empezar a estudiar algunas cuestiones con lo que respecta a esta enigmática criatura que estaba frente a mí.

Aún así, le dediqué otra media sonrisa. La condenada era muy hermosa y no lo pude evitar.

……

Sé lo que está pasando por su cabeza al dirigirme a través de la pista, a lo que bailamos, su agarre es tan firme. Lo puedo adivinar en sus ojos, incluso. Por eso sonrío. Sé que se siente muy confiado, y qué siente, _podrá meterse en mis pantalones muy fácilmente_, pero él no sabe con quién se está metiendo y eso es aún más divertido, saber que él ignora muchas cosas.

-Dime, ¿qué es tan _divertido_? -me pregunta con una ceja levantada. Su mirada está plantada en mí. Su cuerpo y sus pies parecen dejarse llevar por la música automáticamente, y es tan buen bailarín que incluso estando distraído, como supongo que está al hablar conmigo, realiza el _arte_ a la perfección. Creo que nunca he bailado con alguien así de habilidoso.

_Me gusta mucho_

-Pues, muchas cosas -contesto, mi mano en su hombro, la muevo lentamente, sus ojos juguetones me miran más intensamente por esta razón- La sola idea, _señor_ Malfoy, de que se encuentre bailando _conmigo_, lo irónico de la situación, ¿le parece poco?

-No es como que antes hubiésemos tenido la _oportunidad _-me dice, y lo vi rodar los ojos. Sé a qué se debe eso, pues he ignorado su indirecta propuesta de tutearnos, pero no lo puedo evitar. Si es inteligente, como supongo que es, sabrá cómo salirse con la suya.

–Creo que nos conocemos el suficiente tiempo como para que me llames señor.

-Pues yo no lo siento así. Saber de la existencia de alguien no significa conocerse –le dije necia.

En cuanto le digo esto, siento su agarre apretarse un poco más, y veo en sus labios aparecer una sonrisa bastante maliciosa, antes de acercarse y quedar a la altura de mi oído.

Ahora estoy tan cerca de él que puedo oler su perfume, y algo más. Algo más. Algo, que en ningún momento pensé encontrar en esta persona, nunca en él.

Siento este característico olor inundar mis sentidos. Qué fresco y natural que se siente.

_Merlín, ¿Qué significa esto?_

-Entonces, _conozcámonos –_susurra él suavemente, un deje seductor presente.

Con esto abro los ojos, lo cual me sorprende, ya que ni si quiera me he dado cuenta del momento en el que los cerré, y este hecho me hace estremecer, nunca he perdido el control de esta forma.

La música termina o eso creo, porque hemos parado de golpe, entonces nos separamos un poco. No sé qué pasa, pero me mira seriamente, y a la vez algo… ¿escandalizado?

Vuelvo a cerrar y abrir los ojos, esa esencia embriagante ha disminuido.

Siento mi mano que antes estaba en su hombro, deslizarse por la piel de su cuello, haciendo los mismos movimientos de antes.

-Ginevra -me dice en voz baja– debes tranquilizarte.

No sé de qué está hablando, pero por alguna razón siento que debo acercarme un poco más a él, para percibir esa embriagante esencia de nuevo, pero en ese exacto momento, siento mis ojos cerrarse y de la misma forma mi cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, pero nada me importa, sólo quiero con todo mi ser percibir este maravilloso olor otra vez.

Después de esto siento la conciencia volver, pero… todo es negro.

* * *

_**Notas de autor:**_

_¡De vuelta!_

_Espero que aun sigan fieles a la historia aquellos viejos seguidores, y espero me perdonen por la tardanza, pero es que díganme ¿qué se hace cuando te asalta un bloqueo?_

_De todas maneras quiero reivindicarme informandoles que el proximo cap __ya esta en progreso, a un 30%, esperemos que todo valla suave, y las ideas fluyan._

_Agradezco muchísimo a; **Rowan-greenleaf, Adrian, brinitonks, grabry-bourke, London, RainyDay23, Dinadrun**, por los alentadores reviews, y por último **a mi beta, Adhara Adjar**, por su magnífica ayuda._

_Con esto me despido, y espero sus opiniones._

_¡Hasta Pronto!_


	7. Chapter 7: Contigo me siento diferente

**CAPITULO 7:**

**Contigo me siento diferente**

Desperté en mi silenciosa habitación. Toqué mi cabeza con la mano derecha, e intenté mover mi mano izquierda al mismo tiempo, pero no pude, alguien muy cerca de mi costado la sostenía fuertemente.

-¡Hija!

Estaba algo confundida al ver a mi madre con cara de preocupación, y a… ¿Craven?

-¿Qué sucede, Madre? –pregunté algo somnolienta, y a la vez sorprendida por la presencia de este último. Así que, intenté levantarme pero aún me costaba hacerlo.

-Ginevra, qué bueno que despertó, ya tiene dos horas inconsciente –dijo Craven desde donde se encontraba.

Walter Craven era un medi-mago privado y de confianza de nuestra familia. ¿Pero, qué hacia aquí?

-¿Dos horas? ¿Inconsciente? -pregunté, aún más confundida; intenté sentarme en la cama, y noté que mi vestimenta era una de mis batas negras. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando, y por primera vez me di cuenta de la presencia de Lahia Malfoy, la cual se encontraba junto a mis hermanos, muy cerca de mi cama.

Traté de levantarme abruptamente, pero enseguida sentí mi cabeza dar vueltas, y así mismo como me levanté regresé a mi posición inicial, y entonces empecé a recordar.

….

-¡Ya te dije que no sé nada!

-¿Seguro, muchacho? No sé qué haré contigo si has llegado a tocar un pelo a Ginevra, ella no es cualquier_ amiguita,_ Draco. Así que deja de estar jugando, y dinos de una vez por todas ¿qué fue lo que pasó? -dijo Lucius Malfoy con una voz bastante firme.

-Ya lo he dicho, padre. Bailábamos, en el momento en que trate de aferrarla un poco más para dar una vuelta más en la pista, ella comenzó a hacer todo eso, y en menos de dos segundos se desvaneció en mis brazos. Sólo dime, ¡¿en qué momento pude haber hecho algo?! –Dijo Draco serio, mirando a su padre perplejo, parado junto a la ventana de la habitación– No soy tan idiota como para hacer algo a nuestro anfitrión.

-Lucius, ¡ya basta con esto! Si Draco te ha dicho que no ha hecho nada, es porque no ha hecho nada- dijo Lina Malfoy exasperada con la situación.

-Es que no lo entiendo, Lina -dijo Lucius apuntando amenazadoramente a Draco con su bastón- Lo único que sé, es que Ginevra estaba en perfectas condiciones antes de bailar con _este_.

En ese momento Lahia entro en la habitación de golpe, tras ella venía un curioso Blaise.

–Ha despertado –anuncié la rubia en dirección a Lina, ignorando completamente al resto. Draco la regresó a ver serio, y algo sorprendido, como todos los demás en la habitación- Al parecer no es nada serio -continuó Lahia- Así que sólo se le ha medicado descanso.

-Qué bueno, por un momento pensé que se trataba de algo grave -declaro Lina enseguida.

Lahia negó con la cabeza, su vista fijada en Draco.

Con la explicación, la mayoría se tranquilizó, incluso Lucius dejo de lado sus amenazas para con su hijo, a lo que el aludido rodó los ojos, por la insensatez de su padre.

….

-Esto es tan estúpido -dijo la pelinegra apoyada en la pared refunfuñando, su cabello negro ahora libre del peinado que antes había vestido en el BALL. –Ahora se supone que se cancela todo por ella.

-No seas celosa Pansy –le recriminó la rubia junto a ella.- Es de suponerse que algo así sucedería, siendo ella una de las anfitrionas.

- ¿Celosa, yo? –Pregunto la pelinegra indignada– Querida, yo soy tan indiferente como tú a todo esto.

-Pues no lo pareces -contestó Daphne con burla- En todo caso, se me hizo bastante extraño. Al parecer a todos, incluso a su hermano: Caleb estaba muy preocupado.

-Sí claro, y tú sabes todo lo que a _ese_ le preocupa –interrumpió un Theodore bastante malhumorado.

Pansy levantó una ceja y miro al castaño interrogante mientras, Daphne lo miraba confusa.

-¿Theo? -pronunció la rubia, tocando su hombro.

-No pasa nada- dijo el castaño a continuación, dándoles la espalda, y saliendo en dirección contraria a donde las dos chicas estaban.

Pansy rodó los ojos ante esto.

La rubia miraba preocupada al pasillo, donde la silueta de su primo había desaparecido hace unos segundos. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba con Theodore.

-Será lo que digan -suspiró la pelinegra- creo que iré a mi habitación, viendo que esta noche ha acabado.

-Creo que yo haré lo mismo.

Pansy asintió a Daphne, de forma que cada una tomó su camino, en direcciones distintas.

…

-Eres muy hermosa Blair Godwin- dijo Blaise frente a la pelinegra. Ambos disfrutando de cómo Blaise deslizaba su atrevida mano por su hombro desnudo.

Blair sonrió ante sus artimañas. Zabini por otro lado, trataba de acercarse un poco más.

-Pensé que quien te atraía era una de mis hermanas -dijo la pelinegra, retirando la mano atrevida de Blaise en su hombro- Pero claro, Corine y yo somos idénticas ¿no es así, Zabini? Y Ginevra, pues… digamos que está un poquito fuera de tu alcance.

-Eso no es…

-Lo es, señor Zabini. Ahora si me permite, necesito ir a descansar; ha sido un día muy largo, ¿no le parece? -La pelinegra se abrió camino, dejando a un lívido Blaise atrás.

-No entiendo nada –murmuró el pelinegro confuso, aún parado en el pasillo.

--

No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando. Es que era incomprensible, ¿Cómo podía estar pasándome esto justo a mí? Justo a mí. No entendía cómo después de lo que había sucedido con el imbécil de Nathaniel, yo seguía metida en este tipo de líos. ¿Acaso no era justo descansar?

Pero esto era muy diferente, la _naturaleza_ de este sentimiento era distinta, tal y como madre me lo había explicado hacía ya algún tiempo. Tan inexplicable y fuerte, que afectaba mi cuerpo… mi mente… tan intenso que no podía controlar sentir.

Cerré los ojos otra vez y respiré profundo, pensando en lo que había sucedido en las pasadas horas, y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse otra vez, sólo al recordar aquella sensación, aquel olor, aquel excitante olor.

_¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?_

Llegué a la orilla para apoyarme sobre el barandal de la alberca.

Solía ir casi todas las noches a nadar allí para pensar. Era cómodo, silencioso y solitario. Era reconfortante y relajante sentir el agua helada en mi cuerpo desnudo, y así despejar mi mente.

Aunque la tarea de despejar mi mente se estaba tornando algo difícil para mi gusto. Llevaba casi una hora allí, y no conseguía entender nada, sólo confundirme más.

_-Ginevra, hija, es algo que va mucho mas allá de la razón… -_recordaba a madre diciéndome.

-¿Pero por qué él? ¡Es algo tan ilógico! -golpeé fuertemente el barandal, logrando lastimar mi mano, de forma que mis dedos se entumedecieron y me dolía estirarlos.

-¡Maldición!-

Entonces, me sumergí una vez con la idea de que debía salir, ya que debía buscar la forma de arreglar mi mano sin que Madre se diera cuenta. Ya mucho había pasado, sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando conmigo.

…Pero así como resurgí, enseguida escuché de pronto el vivo sonido del cristal contra el piso.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -pregunté en voz alta, antes de poder evitarlo. La que andaba irrumpiendo en horas prohibidas era yo, así que no lo debí haber hecho.

Me giré enseguida hacia el lugar donde la casa se conectaba con la alberca, pues era justo el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, alguien tenía que estar por ahí deambulando.

Era alta, pero aun así, el agua allí lo era más, por lo cual, esta cubría mi pecho, aunque no mis hombros. A lo cual daba gracias, ya que estaba completamente desnuda.

Decidí continuar, puesto que ya había metido la pata: – ¡Muéstrate!

Al principio, sólo vi oscuridad, y por un momento me sentí temerosa de quién podría estar andando por allí, pero ilógico pensar que me iban a atacar justo aquí. Así que seguí con mi mirada fija al lugar, hasta que el aludido decidió hacerse presente…

-¿Qué-Qué haces _tú _aquí? –pregunté sorprendida, era a la última persona que esperaba ver. No ahora. No allí. No mientras no supiera qué era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo conmigo.

Él, por su parte, se acercó un poco más, de forma que pude verlo de cuerpo entero, a pesar de la oscuridad.

-No sabía que me temías, Ginebra -dijo, y pude ver, y vaya situación, cómo esa molestosa y pícara sonrisa de él hacía huella en su rostro.

Lo miré algo escandalizada por su comentario, pero enseguida traté de fingir tranquilidad, aunque fue algo imposible. _No te tengo miedo, _repetí en mi cabeza.

Lo cual era más que cierto, no tengo miedo de _él_. Es más, me da igual estar desnuda ante sus ojos, porque no siento ningún miedo ni recato ante su presencia.

_Pero aún no estoy lista para enfrentarme a esto, a esta desconocida situación en que él me pone…_

Vi su sonrisa desaparecer al instante, como si recién se hubiese dado cuenta de las "condiciones" en las que me encontraba.

-No ha respondido aún a mi pregunta, _señor Malfoy _-le dije. _Sólo ignórame y vete._

Lo observé un poco más, y me di cuenta de que su pecho estaba desnudo, y que sólo llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, al parecer de seda, y estaba descalzo. Su rostro serio y su cabello algo desordenado, mientras me miraba y ni se inmutaba. Al parecer no tenía intenciones de responderme, ni de irse y dejarme en paz.

Sus manos fueron directamente a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Así, que me di media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y me dirigí otra vez hacia el barandal.

-¿No se supone que debes estar en cama? -dijo enseguida, como si a él le preocupara.

Al parecer no sería tan fácil deshacerse de él.

-Pues yo supongo muchas cosas al igual que usted, señor Malfoy.

Después de decir aquello, me sumergí una vez más. Lo mejor sería ignorarlo, para que de una vez por todas me dejara en paz y se fuera. La verdad es que después de lo que pasó no tenía ánimos para jueguitos absurdos, peor aún, si eran con él.

Pero lo que ocurrió no me lo hubiese esperado ni en un millón de años.

Al principio pensé que por fin se había ido, pues ya habían pasado algunos segundos desde que resurgí una vez más, y en que todo se había vuelto silencioso, por lo cual decidí acercarme de nuevo al barandal, exponiendo un poco mi pecho desnudo al apoyar mi cabeza sobre mis brazos y cerrar los ojos.

Lo próximo a esto, fue cuando sentí dos fuertes manos en mis hombros zarandearme para que me volteara, sorprendiéndome a sobremanera al encontrarme con su pálido pecho frente a mi cara, para luego subir mi mirada y notar cómo ahora su cabello caía desordenado sobre sus lados y sus ojos grises miraban enfocados hacia… ¿abajo?

-Pensé que era una ilusión en mi cabeza desde allá arriba, -declaro él, su mirada plantada en el agua, y lo que había debajo de ella.

Me permití seguir a su mirada, pero con un enfoque distinto al de él. Dándome cuenta de cómo su pantalón negro de dormir se mantenía pegado a su cuerpo a pesar del agua. Sentí sus fuertes manos en mis hombros moverse hasta la parte donde estos se sumergían en el agua, lo que me hizo levantar la mirada, y…

-Sólo tenía que confirmarlo -dijo con voz ronca. Su mirada enfocada en mi rostro ahora.

-¿Qué- qué haces?

Pero a juzgar por su mirada intensa plantada en mí, y su agarre fuerte ahora en mis brazos, parecía no haberme escuchado.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme extraña de nuevo.

_No puede volverme a pasar…_

-Su-suéltame, por favor -dije en voz baja de nuevo.

Me miró confuso. Y yo ya podía sentir aquel sentimiento extraño intentar tomar fuerzas sobre mi razón. Cerré mis ojos, y aspire profundo, y ahí estaba, aquel olor, aquel embriagante aroma de él. De él… sólo esa persona que ha visto mi forma real me puede hacer sentir así, sólo…

-¿Tú…? Oh, por Merlín, sólo aléjate de mí -supliqué por última vez, pero fue en vano.

Aquel era el momento en el cual necesitaba alejarme de él para poder terminar con aquello de una vez por todas, o acercarme para poder perderme con él hasta que mi cuerpo estuviera saciado. Pero al parecer esa decisión, ya la había tomado él…

Lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios plantarse en los míos con tal fervor y deseo que parecía que la vida se me iría de pronto si no le respondía. Nunca había sentido tanto placer en tan leve contacto. Era como navegar en un mar de emociones al sentir sus manos por todos lados.

Y por primera vez no supe qué hacer.

* * *

A/N:

¡Wow! El pasado capitulo fue el que mas reviews ha tenido de esta historia. ¡QUE FELIZ! ^_^

Quiero que me perdonen por lo lenta que soy en actualizar, es que les prometo que así es la inspiración. Igual les informo que si en algún momento abandono la historia- lo cual dudo por ahora, eso saldrá en mi perfil, donde sale el status de todas mis historias. Así, por favor no os preocupéis. :P

**Underyourfeet:** ¡Hola! Y perdón por el anterior final, te digo que es parte del enganche de la historia. Ojala y no me mates por el final de este capítulo. Oye, de verdad que me sonrojo con tus palabras. Yo sé que por ahí afuera hay un millón de escritores mejores que yo, por eso aprecio muchísimo lo que me dices. Así que gracias por tu apoyo y espero tu comentario. ^^

**brinitonks:** ¡Hey! Fiel seguidora, disculpa mi tardanza, pero aquí estoy. ^^ Ya vas ver los giros que dará esta historia, y no te preocupes por Ginny que ella siempre será el centro de todo. Así que muchas gracias por tu leal apoyo. ¡Espero tu opinión!

**Kate:** Hehehe, pues si se desplomo tipo princesa de cuento. Gracias por leer y tu review.

**DracoyGinny:** ¡Holas! Ya vas a ver que esa parte fue solo técnica, y me refiero a que esta se desmayase. Así que no te preocupes, saludos. Y muchísimas gracias por leer y tu review.

**Ukyryo:** ¡Holas! Oye muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y te pido disculpas por lo mucho que demoro entre capitulo y capitulo. A veces mi inspiración tarda, pero no muere. xD! Voy a tratar de presionarme un poco para actualizar más seguido, pero no te prometo nada, aveces la vida va un poco molestosa con sus eventualidades. Abrazos, ¡y espero tu opinión!

**Abin: **¡Hola! No te preocupes que aristócratas y demás es de lo que está llena mi historia, claro que en torno a mi pareja favorita D/G, pero habrá mucho de todo. También veremos como los demás personajes se relacionan entre si. Asi que no te preocupes, aun falta mucho por seguirle. Muchisimas gracias por leer y el review.

**Garbiñe Malfoy Cullen :** Que bien que te guste la historia. Así que muchas gracias por leer, y tu apoyo

**Nadia Malfoy:** Hehehe, gracias por tu apoyo Nadia. Y no te preocupes de que pienso seguir con la historia para largo. Abrazos, ¡full gracias por leer! ¡Espero tu opinión!

**April: **Hey! Gracias por leerme y el alentador review.^^ Aqui yo esperando que te halla gustado este nuevo capitulo. Cuidate mucho.

¡Para ustedes un abrazote!

¡Dejen Reviews, mis queridos! :D

--

Les pido que se pasen por una nueva historia que he subido a esta página, se llama **What Is Love, Anyway? **y es una traducción muy buena que estoy haciendo. Revisen mi perfil por mas detalles, se las garantizo. :P

--


End file.
